The Adventures of Irene and Sherlock Holmes
by Adria626
Summary: I give to you snippets of the life James and Helen could have possibly had. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A Punishment for Fiery Nerves and Exploding Pens **

_Spring 1920: James Watson's sitting room, London 7:45 P.M_

Helen Magnus was many things; enigmatic, charming, sexy as hell, the nicest or the meanest person depending on how much sleep she had gotten or how much tea was left in the kitchen, and the most beautiful woman James Watson had ever laid his eyes on.

Helen, in all of her short affairs since the departure of her malicious fiancé had been discreet to the point James had stopped trying to figure out how many men his dearest friend had used and or fallen in love with. Helen, although very discreet, was not very subtle.

Therefore James knew one day she would slip up and rid herself of the colossal shock her heart had received when Helen had found out that John was really Jack the Ripper. To say the least she had been slipping past all her defenses over the past two decades.

James found he had finally picked the final lock guarding her heart.

He did not realize it would happen spontaneously and without warning one cloudy spring evening in 1920.

Helen and James had decided to sit in comfortable silence in James's sitting room after their adventure to capture a sneaky, feisty abnormal that took all of James's skill to track and Helen's aim with a gun to finally catch. Their excursion had left them both exhausted and elated at finding a new species of abnormal for them to study.

After a harrowing six kilometer excursion through the dark haunted alleys of London, they enjoyed a quick dinner with Nikola and Nigel.

Nigel, to no one's surprise, drank copious amounts of brandy. Every time Nigel would hiccup he'd go completely invisible leaving Nikola as the only one brave enough to feel around for the inebriated invisible man. Nikola, of course, knew no boundaries in any form; even more so after he had polished off ten of Helen's more expensive wines.

Dinner, though entertaining, had James gracefully excusing their guests, feigning much needed rest and off the Invisible Man and Alcoholic Vampire scampered, into the cold night singing tales no one would believe.

An hour after Nikola and Nigel had left, James found Helen in his sitting room and wondered why she did not go to his study, but decided not to press the question.

He sat at his desk and picked up a stack of papers that he needed to read and sign by the morning, missing Helen's leering heated stares towards where he sat.

An hour later a sigh from Helen's direction caught James's attention and he looked up to see her lustrous stare and a crookedly wicked smile playing on her lips.

James tried to pay attention to how she had only read ten pages in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _A Scandal in Bohemia_ and especially why she had set foot in his room with that very kind of banned book.

"My dearest Helen is something distracting you from the mystery you've so forwardly chosen to read?

Helen jumped inwardly, goose bumps forming on her arms as a chill ran through her body, forcing her overzealous nerves to calm instantly down. James's silky, sultry tone made her feel like her body was on fire, holding within it something complexly unknown to her since John had shattered any hope of finding a good man to help heal the damage he had done to her whole being.

"I fail to see why reading any book in your presence would offend a man such as yourself Doctor Watson." Her tone was light, but he knew not to press the matter, for the way she kept looking at him with a stare would ruin the heart of any other man.

"Acting coy with me Helen will not make your punishment any less harrowing." It was his turn to smile at her shocked and appalled look.

"Punishment? Really James, from you?"

James nodded his head and smiled at her appalled look in his direction.

"I don't believe you, so I'll take my chances with Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes."

James rolled his eyes and continued to sign his reports.

Being a proper lady, Helen stopped herself from sticking her tongue out at his nonchalant behavior.

"Believe what you like Doctor, but know this you will never see what I have to offer as punishment until after it has already happened. Out of curiosity, why are you reading about Irene and Holmes that does not seem like you Helen?"

Helen shot James a truly happy smile, which turned into a facetious grin before he could properly react to her first smirk.

"Oh I do love reading about you and I James. Arthur was quite the understated romantic, don't you think? It is such a shame Irene was only in his first story."

James pressed harder than necessary on his ink pen. He heard instead of felt it snap in two, as his attention was purely on Helen, enough so he did not mind the ink ruining his overcoat and shirt.

Helen hid her silent giggles with her book, but James knew a silent Helen was not ever a good thing.

James tread softly to Helen's spot on the divan and pried the book from her fingers gently so she would not receive any undo paper cuts.

Helen looked up at James's handsome face and disapproving stare, while biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at the mess he made.

"And to think that was my favorite pen you just ruined, now who do you think deserves to be punished James?"

James lifted her off the divan so fast she saw stars.

Helen wrapped her arms around his shoulders to steady her sudden onslaught of dizziness.

"I'll buy you another pen my dear."

"You had better…"

James saw only love, lust, and acceptance in Helen's sparkling blue eyes. He knew he had finally made her completely happy.

With those final thoughts, James Watson very bluntly and ceremoniously kissed Helen all the way up the stairs and to his room, locking the door behind him.

In the morning with Helen wrapped in his arms, ignoring the obnoxious need to have sound proof walls as to not wake up or frighten the servants (evidently Helen was more vocal than James could have ever guessed)… James Watson knew he had won the heart of his dearest friend.

With Helen's head on his chest James did not realize the tear stains on her cheeks or the resonating voice in her head that told her she shouldn't have waited so long to realize that she should have chosen James instead of John.

For the first time in years, Helen Magnus felt the smallest modicum of peace. She never would have guessed that she had the capability to love someone as brilliant, sweet, and handsome as Doctor James Watson.

Her tears forgotten she smiled peacefully on James's chest and slept peacefully through the day with no accompanying nightmares or haunting dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noxious Jealousy wins the battle against Spectacular Electrified Experiments **

_Spring 1922 Helen Magnus's bedroom, London Sanctuary: 6:17 AM_

"Helen I do not think it would be wise for you to go alone or at all to New York. I think it would best if you just stayed here and allowed me or someone else to go in your place."

Helen continued packing furiously, angry at James for overreacting to something so simple.

"James you need not worry. I can definitely take care of myself. I'll bring another gun and plenty of extra bullets if it will appease you. I just don't see what the fuss is all about; I'm only going to be gone a week."

"That's what worries me dear. A week would be enough time for Tesla to finally sweep you off your feet and steal you away into the night."

"How many times do I have to tell you James, you have nothing at all to worry, for there is only one man who has already done what Nikola would dare not and will no longer be able to do?" Helen stopped packing and shot James a devious glare.

"Ah Helen you do know how to persuade me not to see reason, but I dare say it will not work this time. I know you have no feelings other than friendship for Nikola but the man is very persuasive."

"You think just because I am spending one week with Nikola Tesla that he will somehow make me realize that I love and desire him more than I do you. It's not ever going to happen James!" Helen almost never raised her voice towards James. The fact that she had done so only made James's resolve stronger.

James grabbed her suitcase and bag and quickly tossed it out the window.

"James Watson! What the bloody hell has gotten into you?"

"Me? You never listen to anything I have to say. You always have to win every argument and be absolutely right about every abnormal even the bloody riddles in the newspaper. I know very well how much you can take care of yourself, but… "

"No James this is about how you do not agree with me being in the company of someone you have never trusted. Nikola needs my help with this James. I trust him as much as you do darling it's just that…"

James grabbed her left hand and twirled her around making her land on the bed. He held her hands above her head and swiftly kissed her, gently enough to make her cease killing him.

"James please I have to leave." Helen had the fleeting thought of biting him, but figured under the circumstances that would be one of the worst things she could do.

"You do realize I have other suitcases and other clothes. You would have to toss out my whole dressers and shoes. There is no way you are forcing me to stay."

Her denial only proved more fatal as James had made quick work of wrapping her wrists to her bed post and her legs in a tight knot so she could not escape.

"Please James." Helen tried to wiggle her hands out of the tie James had used, but found that her lover had amicable skills tying intricate knots.

"This is for your own good Helen. I love you and I do not think it would be in our best interest if you spent any form of time with Nikola Tesla. He is a dangerous man, no matter the friendship you seem to have formed with him. I will not have you electrocuted, shocked, or struck by lightning. Tesla's experiments are not to be taken lightly."

Helen glared at James, sending icy daggers of hate towards his endearing crooked smile that proved he had finally won at least one argument.

All of a sudden James started to laugh.

"Have you completely lost your mind James?"

Helen did not receive an answer to her query.

"I only want the best for you Helen. That is why I sent Tesla a message saying you would be able to help him three days from now. For now, you, my dear, are going to relax and let me take care of you. I knew if I suggested a small vacation away from your work, you would never accept."

"Tying me to a bed and making me think you were jealous of Nikola, really James even for you that is quite low."

"Low, yes, effective, again yes. I have you where I want you Helen Magnus and I plan on us not leaving this room for the next three days." James sent feather like kisses down her neck and back up to her cheeks.

"I see. You are forgetting all the other places in the Sanctuary we've yet to explore. Why keep it strictly to the bedroom?"

"You do make a fine point, but in here you are less liable to run away." James lips caught hers in a kiss that if Helen had been standing would have made her weak at the knees.

"Oh James I would never run away from you. Especially when you, oh god…"

Logic and reason flew out the proverbial and real window.

No questions were asked or answered, instead the proceeding three days were spent in pure bliss with no worry or jealousy attached.

Of course Tesla was furious when Helen never arrived, but he got over it quickly enough. He figured he always worked better alone. Though it would have been nice to try and steal Helen away from James Watson. Unfortunately for James, Nikola had eternity to try and win Helen's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Unwarranted Lies, Stumbled Sidewalks, and Miserable Blurry Fog**

**Disclaimer: As I should have in the first chapter, I don't own James and Helen and the mentions of John, Tesla, and Nigel. It would be fun though. **

_Fall 1910 London Sidewalk 5 AM_

_(I'm going back to the scene in King and Country were James tells Helen about Tesla and Nigel's lead. The tears in her eyes and her lie made me think James would never let it pass.)_

"When this is over we will begin our dance anew."

"You can count on it." In a flash John was gone and the tears she had held back during their short walk threatened to fall.

She could barely see anything in her tear blurred vision and the fog of the early morning London made her almost blind.

Seconds passed when James Watson vaguely came into her view.

"Helen are you alright?" James's voice sounded concerned and a bit apprehensive. He had glimpsed Helen and John walking but was too far away from them to hear their conversation. Whatever had been said had shaken Helen, probably more than she showed in her glistening eyes.

"I'm fine. Any news?" James caught the inflection in her voice that told him immediately that she was light years from being 'fine'.

James placed his arm in hers and started to walk down the sidewalk at a hurried pace.

"Helen you are far from fine. Worth can wait for the moment."

"We both know Worth cannot wait. I said I as fine James and I am." Helen arm struggled to free herself from James's stronger grip.

"You cannot lie to me Helen. You can lie all you like to Tesla and Nigel but please tell me the truth. I can help if you would only let me in, instead of closing off what you must feel ever since John entered my sitting room two weeks ago."

"What I feel towards John Druitt is none of your concern." Helen spitefully said in return, not daring to look into the hurt in James's eyes. Instead she stared blankly at the river.

James stopped abruptly, causing Helen to slightly trip over a loose cobblestone. He caught Helen before she could fall, and quickly leant her against the gate surrounding the river.

"I'm sorry Helen. You know more than most that what John did to us all is my concern. You may have been his fiancé once, but he was my friend for years and he betrayed me in every way a friend can. I hate to see you hide away in your misery. You know very well it is better to not wallow by one's self. Let me help you."

Helen glared at James, not caring to hold in her tears anymore.

"I hate him James, for what he did to you and to me. And yet I hate myself more for not saving him and the poor women he murdered. All of this could have been avoided if I had just listened to common sense instead of my heart."

Helen pushed James away from her roughly and started to walk as fast as she could, just to avoid having another conversation that would not end well.

James stood for a moment in place, stunned and shocked she could just walk away. The fog had gotten thicker, the gas lamps the only light guiding his sight to see how far away Helen had walked down the sidewalk.

Frozen for mere moments, James realized all that she had said and it hit him like a ton of bricks, encasing him in guilt and worry.

He ran to catch up to her, paying no heed to anyone who may see him.

James grabbed Helen by her arm and twirled her around quickly encompassing her in his arms.

He could feel Helen's shaking body and wrapped his jacket around her, only then seeing that she had finally succumbed to letting go. Her tears and sniffles shattered his heart and he held her even closer.

"Shhh everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"Oh James how can you promise something that may never happen?"

James looked in her eyes and gently wiped away her tears.

"I can promise that one day you will be happy again. We both will. We will just have to find a way to move on and not let John continually ravage our lives."

"You make it seem so simple."

"It's all part of my charm my dear."

Helen's small giggle lightened up the fog and made James's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you James. You always do know what to say to make me feel better." Helen wiped the rest of her tears away and placed her arm in James's.

"You asked about news did you not? Well Tesla and Nigel seem to have found a lead near the docks. Are you feeling up to an adventure?"

"Always James, always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Class Reunions are only fun when one is not an immortal **

_Fall 1925 Oxford University 8:45 PM _

"Tell me once more why we had to come to this blasted gathering James."

James smiled against her cheek as he continued to twirl her around the ballroom floor.

"If we did not come this time there would be suspicions that are the kind not easily answered. Have I mentioned I love your red hair Helen? Red on you looks absolutely delightful and shall I say scandalous? I have seen many an eye wonder over to you. I do believe I am quite jealous I am not getting the same treatment."

Helen squeezed his left hand as a warning to stay quiet and because he was damned good at being playful and facetious in a formal setting.

"Yes, James, you have mentioned how much you adore my hair. As for you being jealous, I do believe you are not the best man to be so my dear, for there have been at least ten eligible dainty ladies willing to obtain the attention of the very spectacularly dashing Doctor James Watson."

"You are most correct, for the only woman I want is the one in my arms."

Helen kissed his bearded cheek, wanting nothing more than to take him away into the darkened corridor and have her way with him. That would give people something to talk about, other than the fact neither of them had aged a day.

Helen always had hated crowds of people. Being in her lover's arms settled her beating heart and made the walls stay far away from her.

She looked non-discreetly into his green eyes and then to his mouth that just begged her for a kiss. Helen knew how improper and scandalous that would make them, so she saved the thought for later when they were alone.

"Well since we're here, you have to wonder where Nigel is hiding. Nikola is in New York and never did like things like this unless he was the center of attention."

"Ah Helen you truly do know how to suitably change the subject. I find I am intrigued as to the why." James shot her a glare that was a cross between serious and infectiously sinful.

"That, my dear Watson, you will never know."

Helen's laughter rang in his ears, making him wonder fleetingly when it would be the most proper opportune time to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Weddings! I love weddings! Drinks all around! Nikola Tesla Excluded! **

_Fall 1934: The Eiffel Tower, Paris 10 P.M. _

This was the happiest day of Helen's life. Helen may well be past the normal age to marry, but at least she knew she would actually be capable of getting married this time, barring, of course, James turning into a homicidal maniac.

All their friends and abnormals who could be seen out in public were invited; even Nikola who had fiercely declined to come to her wedding out of a jealous rage that in return placed twenty bullets in his chest before he realized never to make Helen angry or refuse an offer of unlimited supply of very, very expensive wine ever again.

As Helen and James twirled around on the very top of the tower, James held his wife as close to him as he could. Helen thought it was wonderful to hear the ticking of James's heart against her chest.

"I love you James. I can't believe I waited so many years before I realized just how much."

"It is quite all right my dear. I should have spoken sooner, but you know me, I've always been a bit shy."

Helen silently scoffed behind the wicked grin she shot his way.

"Oh James." Helen whispered so quietly that James almost did not hear her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and held him as close as she could; thanking all the Gods she knew that her husband was not a telepath.

James may not have been able to hear his wife's thoughts, but he knew ever since he had proposed last year in her villa in Italy, Helen had become more of a recluse and timid to point of coldness. Though, she did her best to place her poker face back on before James truly caught on to her often delusional dysfunctional strange moods.

Helen, surprisingly, still had not mastered the art of subtly.

To lighten her mood James had let her work take over the majority of her time before their wedding in order to keep her distracted enough so he could finally figure or what ailed his wife. Of course, asking her would never end well, even in all the different ways he could possibly ask that he had played out a million times in his head.

He was neither a patient nor impatient man, but the Helen Magnus he knew and loved had begun to diminish every day he stayed silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whisking away in the Fear of Trepidation's Panicked Alarming Dreadful Apprehension **

_Fall 1934: Paris, Hotel Parie 3 A.M. _

Later, as the clock rang three in the morning, James found himself staring out the window of their hotel room.

"James is there something wrong? If not would you kindly come back to bed, I'm quite chilled darling, come keep me warm?"

"Just a moment dear, I was just admiring the view of Paris at night. I want to remember the sight for the rest of our lives. It's a pity that Tesla has not finished his camera."

"James darling, I do believe there is a much more striking view you could admire with more than your eyes. As for the view, I'm sure tomorrow we can find a wonderful print of the tower for you to hang in your study at home."

James turned to his wife and smiled at her come hither look and index finger telling him very blatantly that if he would not come to bed she would warm up herself.

"Ah yes Helen that sounds like a splendid idea. I take it you would like to take a nap so you are not so tired tomorrow in our search for this print you say exists? I would hate to see you not enjoy your day on the count that I kept you up all night."

Helen wrapped the sheet around her and backed into the living area, allowing a piece of the sheet to show a bit of her skin with every step.

"No sleep it is." James threw the rest of the sheet on the floor and whisked his laughing wife towards to the very comfortable divan.


	7. Chapter 7

_Days pass and turn into weeks when we don't even speak. We just lay wide awake, and pretend we're asleep. And you go home alone, and you're checking your phone. And you're looking at me like I'm something you own. (Airborne Toxic Event: Changing)_

**Normalcy is not so Normal**

_Summer 1947: Helen Magnus's bedroom, Old City 8:30 A.M._

Helen sighed as she looked out her window and was met with the appalling drizzle that reminded her of London and of James.

The last World War had left them both vaguely traumatized. Seeing John again had taken a grip on James's reality, one in which Helen, his wife was not a part of. Cocaine and glowering in his room and study was the only thing that brought any respite to his melancholy to awkward silence to violent gloomy moods.

He would never dare lay a hand on his wife; but the butler and others, along with ten abnormals had felt and literally fallen to the wrath of James Watson's fiery contemptuous temper.

Helen had had enough of his self deprecating pity party and so after six months of her husband acting completely out of character she decided to pack her bags and start over somewhere far away from a man who she did not know anymore.

It took her a month to find a building fit for a proper Sanctuary in Old City. Three years later the renovations were just now starting to mend the derelict building.

Helen folded her arms and closed the curtains.

In an angry wave of her hands, she pushed all the papers off of her desk along with all the photos of her and James.

"Damn you John! You ruined me once, why did you have to ruin James as well? Was I not enough?

A flash of fury flew through her. She stared at a still intact picture of her and James, and hoped it was not too late to mend their relationship. Her subconscious told her yes, yet her heart lied and said no.

Helen beat her hands on the desk as she screamed her question at a man who could very well be dead.

She stopped when the pain and blood both became too much for her to handle. At least six of her knuckles were bruised and the rest were broken.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she tore her dress twice in order to wrap up her throbbing, aching hands. In the fleeting thoughts before she succumbed to the excruciating pain, she wondered if this was exactly how James felt.

She wanted nothing more than to go home and wrap her arms around the man she loved.

But he had said he needed time, in the one moment of clarity and respite he had given himself, time enough to forget. She had allowed him his time apart from her.

Three years bloody well seemed like enough time to get over something. She was sick of not having him to talk to, in her bed, but most of all she missed her best friend.

At this hour no one could hear her agonizing screams or heart wrenching sobs.

Ten hours later, Helen, tired of screaming and crying, crawled to her couch and fell into a pained fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Jar of Hearts: Christina Perri _

**Waking up to a bitter picture of yours truly feels like a never ending paper cut **

_Summer 1947: Helen Magnus's bedroom, Old City 6:30 P.M._

Helen woke suddenly to the sound of shuffling feet.

She felt the cold, burning sensation of an ice pack on both her hands.

When she dreamt, she dreamt of James. When she opened up her eyes she realized that someone sat in her chair waiting for her to wake up with his hands on his chin.

"Well hello there my dear. Having a rough time with our dear old James are we? My god Helen did you have a reaction like the one you just enacted when you learned of my true nature, or did you wallow in your own self loathing like Watson?"

If Helen had use of her hands, she would have face palmed and rolled her eyes at her stupidity. An EM shield should have been the first thing installed, but with the war and Tesla's disappearance, Helen had not quite figured out from his blueprints how the bloody thing worked.

"I am not yours anymore John. If you came here to kill me, do so quickly or the blood from my hands may well do the job for you."

"I did not come here to chat idly about your hands or to kill you. No, I came to fix what has been broken. I figure if you can't be happy with me, you might as well have second best. And we both know James has not been that for quite a while, am I correct?"

Helen opened up her eyes and instantly wanted to smack the knowing grin on his face.

"You are correct. And yet you never do anything if it does not benefit you. What do you want in return John?"

"Ah a bit more desperate than I thought you would be at this point. Well, since you asked nicely, let me see, ah, yes, your blood would be a suitable enough payment for me to teleport James to you so you can both live happily in your separate miseries."

"I am only doing this so you can go away long enough so I can make sure you never grace me with your evil presence again John."

Helen glared at him, but he only smiled back.

"The syringes are in the top drawer on the far right of my desk. After this I never want to see, hear, or read about you ever again. Am I clear?"

"Very clear my dear. Now hold still, this will only hurt for a moment." He pushed the needle into her vein, smiled and quickly popped out of existence.

Helen let out a sigh of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tales of Tortured Regret and Suffered Peace should never be read aloud.**

_Summer 1947: Helen Magnus's bedroom, Old City 6:30 P.M._

In an instant James, not yet whole landed in the chair next to her divan.

Helen knew he must be hi, so she pushed herself up from the couch and silently locked her bedroom door, not caring in the least if he lived or died.

James knew he was not in his bedroom. But where exactly was he? In his delirious mind he read a random note that read: 'Meet me in the Library when you are clean and ready to talk. I love you James, Helen. Oh and don't you worry now, I am incapable of hitting you, but if you don't hurry I will kick you where it really hurts.'

He chuckled, feeling more elated than he had in years.

James stood up carefully and made his way to where he thought the bathroom would be. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth and cut most of his long beard off. It was a pity though, that Helen had no clothes for him to wear.

'Oh well, I suppose she'll just have to accept my wrinkled disheveled clothes.' He unlocked Helen's bedroom door and made his way towards the library.

Two hours later James found himself knocking on a door he hoped was Helen's library.

Helen opened the door slowly, greeting James with a forced smile.

"Hello Helen. Do I even want to know how I got from London to Old City in less than a day?" James passed by Helen and straight to the nearest chair.

Helen rolled her eyes at her husband and sat next to him.

"I'd rather tell you later. The point is you are here now. I wanted to see how you were. I've missed you James." It took all of Helen's willpower to not place her hands on his; that and taking complete advantage of her husband.

"As I have you Helen. I do not know what to say, except to give you my most endearing apology. I do not know what I possibly do to make it up to you." James held his face in his hands to hide his haunted expression and the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I know James; I know how sorry you are. Stay here with me. I can help you. Please let me help you."

James took his hands away from his face, glanced at the honesty in his wife's eyes and smiled for the first time in years.

"Yes, I will stay and I swear to you I will never be gone or disappoint you again."

Helen held out her hand towards him.

James looked up at her with an aghast expression filled with heaps of disbelief.

"Helen what in god's name happened to your hands? Let me take you to the infirmary and see what the damage is. I promise I'll take care of you."

The tears that Helen had been trying to hide fell as she realized that she did finally have her husband back. She just wished that it hadn't come at such a high price.

She hoped, wished, and prayed that James did not notice the wavering of faith she now had in herself and in her returned husband.

Helen knew she could not go through losing her husband, again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pacing around in a claustrophobic space does wonders for a sane mind**

_Winter 1969: James Watson's study London 7:34 A.M. _

James Watson had always been a patient man. He had waited approximately four decades for Helen to realize she was in love with him and that she could finally let go of John Druitt's painful memory.

But this, this had to stop. Never in all the time James had spent in the company of Helen Magnus did he ever find her in such a state. The woman could not find it in herself to listen to reason. James, being the reasonable one in their long relationship had decided to finally take action.

James had lost count how many times he had caught Helen asleep in her office hunched over a stack of papers to literally, amazingly curled comfortably up on her desk.

Copious amounts of Advil had been pinched from the infirmary; he guessed so she wouldn't complain about a sore neck and upper back.

James knew for a fact that his wife did not need as much sleep or sustenance like normal human beings; but he knew if he did not put his food down soon, Helen may not return from her self-destructive habits.

Logically, yes, he should have noticed and done something four months ago. Alas, there was a random shortage of the people who usually captured every single bloody abnormal Helen came across either in her research, contacts, or plain luck.

James did not appreciate being her errand boy. A husband was supposed to comfort and know how to fix all the problems with their wife; and it seemed he had failed in that regard.

Yet, after all the conclusions and self deprecating thoughts, he came to the conclusion that he was most livid with the fact he had allowed himself to become coerced in Helen's attempt to get him out of the Sanctuary for weeks at a time.

Coming to the final conclusion that he would have to fly halfway around the world to get his wife back to the way she used to be. He had never packed his suitcase faster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go dear, a Dose of Tea to Settle the Nervous Wreck you've turned into **

_Winter 1969: Old City Sanctuary, Old City 2 P.M._

When James arrived he was greeted by Helen's hirsute friend.

"Huh, huh come on in, we've been expecting you for a while. Huh, huh, better late than never huh, huh?"

"Thank you, will you please be so kind as to tell me what direction Helen's office or bedroom is, or could you just point in the general direction she may be?"

Biggie shook his furry heat at the great James Watson he had heard so much about turned into a puddle of jelly at the thought of seeing his wife for the first time in two months.

"This way, if you would like I can get your bags now or later."

James shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"No, I think later would be more appropriate. I haven't the faintest idea if I'm even staying long enough to unpack."

James usually did not talk so freely in front of almost complete strangers, but James had had so little human contact anything or anyone would and could be his next victim of conversations and things better left unsaid.

James did not realize how much Helen had placed into her new home away from home. He would have asked for the newest tour, but he knew instantly that it would appear a selfish action.

Biggie stopped at two hard oak doors and quickly scurried away.

James knocked lightly on the door, automatically assuming it was locked, if not completely dead bolted to keep him out; for the occasion of if and when he ever graced her with his very humble appearance.

The door creaked open suddenly and without warning, causing James to nearly fall into what looked like Helen's bedroom.

He neatly composed himself and cautiously looked around for his wife.

James did not have to look far, for Helen had wrapped herself in a ball with a blanket that intertwined with her body.

He tiptoed across her soft carpet and quickly shed most of his clothes before crawling next to Helen, not daring to touch her in case she woke up and accidently smacked, kicked, or shot him.

The plane ride over had given him one of the worst cases of jetlag imaginable. His body demanded sleep. As James succumbed to sleep, he did not realize that Helen could sense he had come back to her.

The sigh of relief Helen let out made her feel a million times lighter. Now, if only she could tell James why she had whisked him away all over the world in search of random abnormals just so she wouldn't have to talk to him; oh how things would be so much simpler.

Helen was never one for simplicity. She craved adventure, exploration, the thrill of chasing creatures, and the love of a man she loved deeply with all her being.

This was not the first time this had happened. The first was over as soon as it had started. Four months alone, of her choosing, had left her extremely temperamental and snappy. The only thing that calmed her down was a nice cup of tea and soda crackers. The sleeping anywhere had caught James's attention, so she had to find a reason to send him somewhere where he would not figure out her secret.

Helen unwrapped herself from the blanket in order to cuddle closer to James, feeling the happiest she had in months.

James woke up to a head with dark brown hair on his chest. Even in her sleep Helen made sure not to touch any of the intricate pieces keeping James immortal and alive.

He freed his hand from hers and gently began to touch Helen, making her moan in her sleep.

James had started from her legs and quickly made his way up to her hips when he realized that something was very much appalled that he was touching his or her mother.

His eyes filled up with tears and he suddenly knew why Helen had been acting completely out of character.

He ever so gently touched her stomach and was given a swift punch or kick from his unborn child.

James knew they would have to talk about her decision, but he would understand; because no matter what Helen did or did not do, he would love and respect her, for all eternity.


	12. Chapter 12

**James Watson meet Alice Anna Watson and Gwendolyn Renay Watson**

_May 23rd 1970 London Sanctuary Infirmary, 3: 24 P.M. _

Five months went by in a flash, a harrowing blinking flash that blinded James Watson. All of his expectations over the past five months had been dwindled down to Helen's strange temperaments and cravings.

He had to remind himself constantly that his wife was not insane and that she was simply pregnant and whenever she wanted—no demanded peppermint chocolate chip ice cream mixed with and a bag of pretzels.

He would shake his head, get her what she wanted, and all the way thinking, 'my poor, poor children.' Yes, they were having twins. Everyone at every Sanctuary had placed bets on what they were and how much they would weigh. James knew for a fact that he would win.

Or at least his incredibly huge ego did when he was proved correct on all counts.

Today the thing that made silence feel so strange in the infirmary was that there was never a silent moment, ever.

"Ah there you are Helen." Helen sat on their bed holding their children in her arms. After ten hours of labor, Helen had given birth to two beautiful babies. Unfortunately their timing was not opportune forcing Helen had to have James talk to the annoying UN Representative.

James bent down to kiss his wife and sleeping daughters.

"We've missed you James, haven't we?" The girls cooed up at their mother, both of them flailing their arms.

Helen looked up at her husband and asked, "How did the talk with the UN representative go?"

"As well as we expected. They think that you have compromised yourself by having children, but I say you would have been compromised if you had not."

James maneuvered so he could sit next to her on the bed. He quickly took a now bright eyed Gwendolyn out of her arms.

"Of course they would. Oh well, I suppose we knew all along what would happen. They must know that I always win?"

James's laugh woke up Alice, who had been sleeping peacefully for once in whole fifteen hours she had been able to wail.

"You know James we still haven't picked out middle names. Now what would go with Alice and Gwendolyn? Any ideas love?"

James smiled and took a good hard look at his daughters. Alice had been nothing more than loud, as energetic as a newborn could be, and had yet to fully take a nap. Gwendolyn on the other hand was quiet and curious about the world around her.

"I did quite fancy the names Anna and Renay, but it matters not to me even if they do have middle names."

"Anna and Renay are beautiful. Well James I'd like you to meet Alice Anna Watson and Gwendolyn Renay Watson."

James had never been so happy in his life. He had a wonderful wife, two amazing daughters and the chance to live forever with all three with the hope for more.

Helen could not believe she was a mother. The feeling was so surreal. James seemed to be ecstatically happy, which in turn made her happy as well.

She just hoped that it would be enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Splintery Splinters and Deaths that should have never come**

_Spring 1999 Old City's Attic 9 PM _

Helen's hand shook. She looked at the clock and realized that it was nine in the evening. Nine in the evening of what day, she had no idea. The last she had checked it was Friday. She clicked on the calendar on her laptop and realized it was now Thursday. By any rights she should be well and dead. Six days without food or water would have killed a mere human, but not Helen Magnus.

Tears blurred her vision. It's not that she wanted to die, but the fact that she couldn't made her think that another week could do the trick.

If James were here he would scold and drag her to infirmary, forcing his wife to eat and drink until he was satisfied she had gained the weight she had lost back.

Lucky for her, James was in North Africa on a trip, a much needed vacation that Helen had refused to go on.

She supposed in hindsight she most likely shouldn't have gone to the attic and locked all the doors. She could hear the people scurry in order to find her. Most likely they had wired her husband and he would be here to rescue her any moment.

Helen could care less if James ever found her. What she wanted most was peace. Peace of mind and her heart to stop beating. James would never understand.

But then again, perhaps he would.

The splinters in her hands and the minuscule puddles of blood made her point all the more harrowing. The last she had seen her husband he had looked at her with pity, knowing full well that leaving her would do her no good, but that he knew he did not have a choice. He promised to be back in a month and had left her silent form standing frozen in their bedroom.

She had raced up to the highest point of the Sanctuary and had hidden herself away from the world in the hope that she would succumb to a death that she more than deserved.

"I hate you James Watson and I don't care if you never come back. You could die and I wouldn't even shed one tear." Helen had yelled at him after she had gotten well enough to do so. That had been four months ago. They had not been the same since he had died.

Gregory James Watson was the most adorable child. He was naturally curious and kind. He loved his sisters Alice and Gwen and never bothered them in a way a younger sibling might. He had an affinity for science that astounded Helen. His blond hair was short and spiky and he always had a smile on his face.

Gregory had just turned eight six months ago and had received his first bicycle. He rode it all over the Sanctuary and in the courtyard.

The sickness that struck his body was nothing James or Helen had ever seen. Two months they had tried to come up with the cure, but none came.

James found Helen holding her son close to her and he fell onto his knees and wept.

They had sent Alice and Gwen to a private college for the arguments and blame did them no good to hear.

Helen had been five months pregnant when Gregory fell ill and her time spent with her son, not eating, drinking, or sleeping had caused her to miscarry.

Helen knew James blamed her at least for one of their children's death, she just didn't know which one.

Helen wanted nothing more than to just sleep. Exhausted and tired of crying, she laid her head down on a piece of wood and fell into a fitful splintery sleep.

She woke up days later and thought she had died. Light glared into her eyes and she wished she did not feel anything. She could feel the bandages on her hands, and knew at least four of her ribs were cracked. Helen did not want to open up her eyes.

"Helen I know I shouldn't have left. No one is to blame and I'm so sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I just needed time."

Helen's eyes popped open. Her eyes filled up with tears as she saw him next to her with his face in his hands.

"James I do believe I have given you time before. Only this time I needed it more than you. I've missed you. And I'm so sorry." Helen grabbed his hands so she could look into his green eyes.

"Both of our sons are dead Helen. How do you expect us both to walk away from that?" The tears that fell down her husband's eyes broke her already shattered heart.

"I don't, but perhaps someday we can. Please don't leave me again James. Stay here with me." He nodded his head and held onto his wife as if he never wanted to let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: I know this may be out of character for both of them, but people, even fictional ones can become a little crazy when they're sleep deprived. And, yes, I know this should have come before the one about Gregory. I just wanted to go into the future a bit, and have you know it's not all happy and rosy. The timeline should be going the correct way from now on. **

**Goodbye Sanity and Hello to Sleepless Nights **

_July 12__th__ 1970 Alice and Gwendolyn's room _

Helen had stayed up for weeks at a time in the name of science, discovery, and the occasional all nighters her and James had enjoyed at the beginning of their romance. Helen did not mind not being able to sleep. James on the other hand needed to sleep.

Alice and Gwendolyn also did not need sleep. They had developed their mother's temperament and refused no matter what Helen or James tried to not sleep a wink.

Therefore Helen had been the one to take care of the girls while her exhausted husband slept away peacefully in their room.

Helen gritted her teeth. She loved her daughters, she really did, but their crying, puking, slobbering, and diapers that made her cringe at the thought of changing one more poopy diaper.

She had never enjoyed asking for help. Her stubborn pride forced her to not even think about asking James for a moments respite so she could do something other than stare wide awake in the darkness.

Anger, unbridled anger at her husband was the reason she had not spoken or seen James in a week.

Tears wracked her hungry, tired body and she wished for the first time since she had their children that James would come into her office and hold her until she passed out in his arms.

She knew that after the words she had spoken to him, he would not be blessing her with his presence anytime soon.

As she silently cried as to not startle her daughters, Helen recalled the anger she had felt for James and her unreasonable sense that caused a new wake of tears to fall onto her knees.

James sat at his desk in his office and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He could not recall one instance in which he had been so tired. He had known that children could be difficult, but he did not realize until now just how difficult.

He had taken over pretty much the whole Sanctuary network while his wife took a six month break, but with neither of their children sleeping at all it had taken a toll on her mood. One moment she would be crying and the next thing James knew she would be screaming at him and throwing random expensive vases and hard object in his direction. Helen was a doctor and yet she would not let herself see reason. She needed rest and a break.

He decided the audit for the year could wait. He stood up from his desk and began the search for his temperamental wife.

He found her in the girls' nursery, holding both babies and trying to rock them asleep.

James smiled and walked towards his family and reached out to take Alice and Gwendolyn from their very exhausted mother.

"James I almost had them asleep."

"Helen you need to rest. Why don't you go to our bedroom and sleep?"

"Why even try James? I gave birth to two of the most beautiful, wonderful girls I could have ever asked for. I need to find out why they aren't sleeping and I can't do that if I take a couple hours to sleep. I'm not tired James."

"What have I said about lying Helen? If you had a lick of sense you would see I am right and that you should go to bed. Do not make me carry you to our room and lock the door behind me. I know you haven't slept a wink since they arrived. Two months is not a healthy amount of time to go without sleep darling."

"Who are you to say what I should or should not do? I am your wife and the mother of your children; I am not a child James Watson. I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me like I don't know what's good for me!"

James angrily shot up from his kneeled position next to her. The fury in his eyes was something Helen cared to never see again.

"You don't know what's good for you woman! You may as well be child who never listens. I have half the mind to bend you over my knee and give you a proper spanking. YOU NEED TO SLEEP." In all the years Helen had known and been married to James Watson she had never heard him raise his voice.

Helen didn't care how angry James became, she knew eventually her daughters would sleep, she just needed more time and James's visit was a hindrance to the progress she had made.

"James go away. Go away and never come back. I hate you!" Helen threw the closest object towards him, the object crashing into his jaw.

"Helen Watson I swear to god if you do that one more time…" James started towards her and she quickly put Gwen and Alice down in their crib.

James only wanted to stop his wife from doing something rash, but that proved inadvisable for as soon as he stepped foot near her, her fist connected with his nose.

The rage in James's eyes matched hers and she dared him mentally to hit her just once.

"Fine Helen, fine. I'll leave, but know this, all this could have been avoided if you would just listen to me."

"Get out James." Helen pointed her shaking finger at the door.

James stalked off someplace safe, not knowing the tears on Helen's face.

For hours Helen stared at her happy non-screaming sleepless daughters and cried tears of defeat. She knew James was right, and she had no idea how to make up for her horrible behavior.

An idea came to her in a flash, and she sighed a sigh of relief.

Later that night Helen knocked on James's office door.

"Helen come to punch me again?"

Helen shook her head no and quickly passed her husband, stumbling onto the closest chair.

"I know you must be furious with me, you have every right. I came here to tell you that you were right and that I don't have to be right all the time. I do need rest, so I decided to hire a nanny to take care of the girls at night so we can at least get some sleep."

James smiled at his wife and all the anger he had let consume him, dissipated.

"I think that would be a splendid idea my dear." James held out his arms.

"Come here Helen." She slowly got up from her chair and crossed the room to where he sat.

James held Helen until she fell asleep for the first time in two months. He gently grabbed her legs and sauntered off to their bed.

He had never been so happy to sleep in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. So…yeah…this is my first, I repeat first try at smut, ever. I know some people don't like that sort of thing, so if you find you would rather not read this, this story is not a big part of the whole story. In summary…James and Helen finally get to sleep, and yet they find they need more than that…Enjoy and I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable. **

**Replacing Desks and the Reasons Why they need Replaced**

_February 6__th__ 1971 Helen's Office Old City Sanctuary 6 PM _

Six months had passed since Alice and Gwendolyn had come into the world. Six months of torturous nights, ear splitting cries and a wife that refused to sleep unless her children did.

A miracle had happened a month ago and they were given a respite. Alice and Gwendolyn had finally begun to sleep and sleep peacefully.

Helen had caught up on her six months of no sleep as had James. Helen's appetite had even returned and she was looking healthier.

Their fight, though they both had apologized, had left their relationship strained. Helen, at least, had allowed James back in her bed. To sleep, and only to sleep, though James thought it was about time they did more than 'sleeping' together.

James's search found Helen in her office catching up on paperwork and assigning the rest of their staff to various jobs that she figured she did not have to do on a daily basis.

His wife, over the past month, had become happier and much more cheerful. There were no more fights, or screaming matches that she won on account of James always leaving the room.

He stared at her as he stood in the doorway and realized since she had given birth that she looked even more radiant and more beautiful than he had ever seen. It took all his willpower not to take her on her desk. He smiled. Perhaps, though, she would like it.

"James I know you want something. Instead of hovering in the doorway why don't you come over here and tell me what you need." Helen did not look up from the paper she was reading as she scolded her husband.

"Yes there is something I want, something I want very badly. The only way I can get it is if my beautiful wife would stop reading and pay some attention to her handsome lonely husband."

"Ah James have I been ignoring you? Ah you poor thing. I think I need to rectify that grave error, don't you?" James nodded his head yes as he made his way towards her desk.

"Oh yes, yes you do Helen and I know just the thing." Helen took James's hand, sighing when he unexpectedly kissed hers.

"I'm afraid you will have to stop working for the day my dear. The girls are with their nanny and I have the sudden urge to ravish you right where you stand." The blush on Helen's face made James chuckle to himself.

"James…" He wiped all of her papers off her desk in one full sweep of his arm.

"James Watson!" Helen's fingers itched to slap his face, but instead she kissed him so hard on on his mouth that the breath James forgot to take made him lightheaded with need.

"Oh I do love it when you say my name, now to get you to say it in a different tone…that's the hard part." James held her close to him and quickly started to kiss her neck and collar bone.

"I have work to do and…" James silenced her with a kiss that made her weak behind her knees. She leaned on her desk for leverage. She knew she would lose this battle, and fighting off his advances only worked for so long.

"By the time I'm finished Helen you won't remember what the word work means." Helen shot her husband a 'really?' look that almost had him in a puddle of uncharacteristic giggles.

"You will be so far gone in my arms my dear that you won't want to work for the next hundred years."

"Oh you cheeky bastard." Helen tried her best to release herself from his kisses, but found she may as well succumb, because, well her husband was a damn good kisser.

"Such language for a lady. I should punish you for it, but there's always the chance you may enjoy it too much." Helen punched his shoulder lightly and stopped in the middle of taking off his shirt.

"What wrong Helen?" James actually sounded concerned. Then he looked up into his wife's eyes and saw the tears.

"Helen we don't have to do this, if it's too soon…" Helen wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his neck with her arms.

"James please I need you." Helen's body shook as his hands touched her all over. He grabbed her ass and placed her roughly on her empty desk.

"Ah there it is, Helen Watson has finally relented and given in to her husband's amorous advances. And it only took five minutes of carefully thought-out persuasion."

"Shut up and make love to me James."

"Helen I've wanted to do this for so many years. Take you on your desk and make you scream my name."

Helen looked into her husband's eyes and saw desire and lust. He read on her lips, 'then do it my love.'

James lifted up her skirt and smiled as he found she wore nothing but a flimsy thong. He very slowly stuck his hand down to the spot where he knew would make Helen squirm the most.

Her hips bucked up and she gasped as he very suddenly inserted two fingers into her. She held onto his neck tighter as she rode his fingers. Her gasps and moans filled her office and she was struck by the fact that she didn't have to be quiet.

James gently started to rub her clit with his thumb, in circles and pressing down just so. It took minutes and he knew Helen was close.

"James, I can't, oh my god…What if someone…oooh James….this is not proper."

"You can complain all about this not being proper in a few seconds dear." He quickened his pace and soon enough Helen very nearly choked him.

Her scream echoed in his ear and throughout her office, and he thanked god for the sound proofed walls.

"I cannot believe you persuaded me to do that James. I think I'll have to get another desk."

Helen whispered in his ear and when she started to nibble on his ear he knew he was far from done.

"I'll buy you one myself dear." James kissed her and as their tongues dueled, he unzipped his pants and pulled Helen's skirt and panties all the way off.

Helen glared at her husband. "No, James. I am not having sex on my desk."

"What is it you just did darling?" James stroked her once more, making her shudder against him.

"Damn you." James entered her slowly, allowing her to get used to him after six months.

"I know you say it out of love." James started a rhythm that was slow and sensual.

Helen needed more. For god's sake she was deprived for six months as well as him; no way was their first time going to be slow.

"Damn it James, harder." He did as she asked and started to pound into her as fast as he could.

"Yes James, oh yes. More!" James knew he wouldn't last long this way, so he stuck his fingers between them and quickly had his wife screaming his name in his ear as he came in a flurry of blind light.

Helen kissed James hard on the mouth and quickly hopped off her desk and made her way to their couch.

"The couch Helen?"

"Yes James the couch. Shall we?" She grabbed his hand and they both fell laughing onto the couch.

James had never been happier to oblige his wife's requests. By the time they were done five hours later almost everything in her office had to be replaced.

James didn't mind in the least as he stared at his sleeping wife on his stomach. He didn't mind at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Yes, I realize that cell phones were probably not around in '89. I suppose we'll have to pretend Tesla invented it and gave a couple to Helen and James. **

**I know, I know I said I wouldn't jump into the future anytime soon, well I lied. I simply couldn't resist writing this story. I had to find some way to make Nikola squirm. That said, enjoy.**

**Death Rays, Tesla Coils, and the Number 3 **

_June 26__th__ 1989 Waldorf Hotel, New York 3:33 PM _

Helen Magnus Watson hated elaborate social gatherings. She would rather be home cuddled on her couch with a nice book in the arms of her husband.

And yet, here she was, bored to tears and hoping against hope that Tesla would hurry it up and finish his damned speech. If she had to hear another word about coils, wires, death rays, and magnetic fields she would find it very hard not to scream.

In truth, she was making up for lost time. Nikola had never forgiven her for her refusal to come help him in 1920, so sixty nine years later she had decided it would be good to have him on her side once more, even if it involved shooting him to get him to shut up.

Of course, she shouldn't have gone; but she wanted to make Nikola squirm at the thought she was about to pop any second.

James had begged that he go with her, but she had simply logically stated that in order help Tesla, she needed him alive. James had threatened to cut off Tesla's head the next time he started flirting with his wife in front of him. James's jealousy of Tesla still astounded her to the point of an irritating need to smack her husband over the head for not using his world known logic.

Helen said she could take care of herself, and James knew this better than most. He had let her go, but told her he'd take their helicopter if he caught wind that she tripped, fell, or otherwise went into labor.

She smiled and then tried to find a more comfortable position on her chair. She never remembered being this uncomfortable with Gwen and Alice, but that was nineteen years ago. She was much younger back then. Now, she just felt old, old and uncomfortable.

Standing up, Helen moved to the far wall, kicking off her unwanted heels with difficulty.

Helen listened to Nikola drone on and on and wished he had thought of something new over the past sixty years, that and naming things a bit better.

All of a sudden he stopped talking. Helen fleetingly wondered why, when she finally felt the wetness pooling around her bare feet.

"Oh son of a bitch!" The pain was instant and never ending. Helen closed her eyes, and leaned into the wall, all the while trying not to scream.

"I am so sorry to cut this short, but if you would all kindly leave, something has come up that needs my utmost attention. Thank you."

Before anyone could do anything, Nikola flew across the room to where she was bent over and quickly dashed all the way to her suite.

He gently laid her on the bed and grabbed her cell phone.

"James, it's Nikola. Our wonderful Helen is about to give birth so if you would kindly get your pompous British ass to the Waldorf as soon as possible, I would rather not do this alone."

Nikola sounded panicked and she didn't blame him.

Helen hissed and cried out as her body was ripped blatantly through with the worst pain she had ever felt.

"Nikola can I please talk to James?" Nikola looked at her pained expression and the tears on her cheeks and did indeed squirm.

"James, darling, there's something wrong, it's never hurt this much."

Helen laid down the phone so James wouldn't hear her scream in his ear.

"Helen I'll be there in an hour, I promise." He sounded desperate and she knew he must be running as fast as he could to the helicopter.

"James, my water's already broke and I feel, oh god damn it hurts."

Nikola caught Helen's shoulders as she screamed and cried into Nikola's sensitive ears.

Nikola didn't really know what to do, but he knew Helen needed him. In a moment of great clarity, he quickly pulled Helen's skirt off and her panties and laid her back down on the bed.

"Helen everything is going to be fine." James said to no one. Helen pushed once and Nikola's eyes bogged out of his head.

Nikola picked up the phone. "James I hate to say this, but I can see the baby's head. An hour just isn't going to cut it. So in the mean time, just walk me through what I'm supposed to do."

Nikola's hands were shaking as James told him what to get.

A shrilling shriek had Tesla running back into the room.

"Tell James I hate him and that he's never to touch me ever again." Helen didn't need to be told to push; she wanted this baby out more than anything in her life.

"You hear that Watson, she never wants you to touch her again."

"Oh shut up Tesla." Helen almost jumped when she realized Nikola had somehow put James on speaker phone.

"Boys! Concentrate Niko, I need you to catch the baby."

"What?" With a final push Helen's scream was matched with the sound of a newborn wail.

"Well look what we have here, it's a boy. Will you name him Nikola?" Tesla cut the cord and wrapped the baby up in a makeshift blanket, instantly handing the bald, crying baby to Helen.

"Nikola hand me the phone." He did as he was told.

"James darling we have a son. He has your eyes and my hair."

"Are you alright Helen? A twenty minute labor, that has to be some kind of record, are you sure you weren't in labor yesterday when I called you?" Helen rolled her eyes, she may have been, but James didn't need to know.

"No James I was fine until I stood up during Nikola's speech. I guess our son wanted him to shut up as much as I did."

Nikola scoffed and glared at Helen and the sleeping child.

"Nikola says we should name him after him, but I was thinking of Gregory James Niko Watson. What do you think?"

"I think that's wonderful dear, now I'll be there in a half hour now, try and get some rest."

"Thank you Nikola, I know how squeamish you can be. Is there anything I can do for you to make it up to you?"

Nikola smiled at her evilly with a toothy grin. "No, I think my name as a middle name will be payment enough, and the story of how you would rather be in labor a day just to see one of my mind-blowing speeches. It's very flattering Helen, but I won't tell James." He winked at her and gently covered her up with the sheet.

He kissed her on her cheek and left the room so she could rest and have privacy. He sighed at the fact that she would never know how much he wanted the child in her arms to be his.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. This one is another future one. James and Helen have lost two sons. And yet, James has news he's fantastically sure of. Have fun reading this. **

**Please not Griffin, Arthur, or Bram**

_May 8__th__ 2004 Sanctuary bathroom 4:26 AM _

Helen hated being sick. Having the Source Blood running through her veins made her basically immune to getting sick. When she did, she was sick for weeks at a time and quite the irritated patient.

James hated it when his wife was sick. She had had the flu several times throughout the years, but there was the slightest difference with her illness. She had been sick for two months now. Two months of a plague of constant vomiting, fainting, swearing in all the languages she knew, and the loss of her temper far too many times to count had James Watson for lack of a better term, boggled.

Helen couldn't sleep, eat, drink or do anything without throwing up the remains of her empty stomach. She had tried to hide it from him, but four weeks ago she had run off in a middle of a conference over the exchange of an abnormal to the Tokyo Sanctuary feigning illness, but James had caught the fact that her face was indeed paler and tipping on the side of green.

James had cut the call short and ran after his wife who didn't exactly make it to the nearest bathroom in time. He felt so sorry for the random plant had gotten sick in. He held her hair back and rubbed her back to sooth her dry heaving.

After she was finished, she collapsed in his arms so fast that he almost didn't catch her in time. He had taken her to the infirmary and instantly drew her blood to test what exactly she as sick with this time.

It took hours and by then Helen had woken up to find James grinning from ear to ear.

She groaned at the sight of her happy husband. "James I'm pretty sure me being sick is not a laughing matter. I'd suggest you wipe that grin off your face before I smack it."

"You won't want to smack when I tell you you're not sick."

Helen looked at him incredulously silently fighting down a wave of toe curling nausea.

"I suppose you don't love me anymore and you're here to tell me I'm going to die a painful death; am I right?" Helen was only half joking.

"No Helen you are not dying. It may seem like you are, but hopefully this will pass. Like the other three times you've done this, but then again I was here for two but not all three of those times."

"James if you don't start speaking proper English I will vomit on you." James knew she was serious. He kissed her forehead and places an errant curl behind her ear.

"Proper English, ha! I invented proper English. Right, that's not the point. I wanted to be absolutely sure and now I am."

"Sure of what, James would you cut the crap and tell me?" Helen found it all of a sudden hard to keep the ceiling from spinning, so instead she looked at her bright-eyed husband.

"Sure that in another seven months we will have another child, perhaps two, maybe even three with the amount of morning sickness you have."

Helen stared at him for a long moment and then closed her eyes.

"Helen I didn't want to tell you if I wasn't absolutely sure."

"Oh James I am happy, I'm scared mostly, and feel ill, but I am happy." Helen took James's hand and gave him a smile.

"I am as well my dear. Shall we toss around names? I say we nix Nikola, Nigel, Griffin, Arthur, Bram…"

Helen didn't hear another word of what James said, the anti-nausea medicine he had given her had finally taken effect and she couldn't help falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. A thought crossed my mind today, I have plenty of ideas for this story, (I know I'm a slacker on the one everyone wants). This could end up being a hundred or more chapter story or at least fifty. **

**To the point: I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for a story in this universe that they would like for me to write. I can either post it here or send it to yours truly. **

**Oh, and I sincerely hope everyone who has been reading this story is enjoying the Helen and James's life that never happened. I just hope it's not confusing. (Sorry if it is) (Sad face). **

**The Stories that were Never Meant to be Read**

_1975 Gwendolyn and Alice's Playroom 7:15 PM_

Helen looked at her five year old daughters running and playing in their playroom and thought about how much she missed James.

He had gone to a conference in Beijing and would not be back for painstakingly long three days. She missed him horribly. Ever since that time James had persuaded her to have the best sex ever on her desk and various places in her office, they had explored more than the half the Sanctuary.

It was not that she was bored watching and playing with her daughters, she just craved a human being that she could actually have a conversation with, a proper adult conversation; not the kind five year old girls have with their mother or amongst themselves.

She looked again at her daughters and smiled at the way they ran around and around in their little worlds.

Gwen, as they had begun to call her, (much easier to say than Gwendolyn), favored James more than herself with her straight jet black hair that was simply easier to place in ponytails. She thanked God that James had chosen that form of Gwen after a very heated, long, and drawn out, pointless argument that proved how much Helen hated the characters of Guinevere and Lancelot. Their love had been the ruination of Camelot in every story she read, a truth with James often disputed.

Alice had curly blonde hair and looked like Helen when she was a girl. The resemblance was uncanny a fact that confounded the mind of the great James Watson.

When the girls were infants it had been much harder to tell them apart. For the first six months they were sure they were identical until their hair had started to grow and eyes changed color one from blue to green and the other from green to blue. They were almost identical, something Helen, even now, could not understand.

Gwen had quite the talent for being introspective and bright while Alice (named after Helen's favorite children's book), was obnoxious, curious, loud, and always asking questions.

Such as now, Gwen had her nose in a picture book of Grimm's Fairy Tales and Alice was running back and forth from her mother to her sister asking for the real story of Rapunzel.

James would only laugh at Helen's predicament if he were here. No child of five needed to know the true story of anything that came from the Grimm Brothers.

"Mommy can you read us a story?"

"Helen knew this had been inevitable. By complete luck and nothing else, James was the better story teller. But, since he obviously was not here, she found she didn't have a choice.

Gwen batted her eyes and gave her a pouty, adorable, heart-tugging pout. "Please mommy and the voices too."

"Yes Helen the voices too. I'm dying to hear your bad Russian, German, and Irish accent you use instead of changing the inflection of your voice like any other person would."

Helen shot up from her chair and ran into James's arms, punching him playfully in the ribs. "You're just jealous that I speak German and Russian along with at least ten other languages fluently and you can hardly pass a German check point with your horrible German."

James smiled and kissed Helen on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "We'll see whose German is better later after I've thoroughly and completely distracted you to the point of exhaustion you won't even know how to say hello in German. Oh and of course I've missed you horribly." He gave her ear a nibble, and then turned to were his daughters were fighting over Grimm's Fairy Tales.

"How are my little ladies? Come here and tell me what you've done while I've been gone." They ran into his arms, forgetting all about about their differences with their mommy's book.

"Mommy was going to tell us a story." Gwendolyn said, bouncing up and down excitedly on his knee.

"Was she now, how about we let mommy rest for a while and I can read you a story?"

Alice smiled mischievously at her father and whispered in his ear loud enough for Helen to hear and leave the room laughing silently yet hysterically. "It's a good thing you came home daddy, mommy is not good at voices. But please don't' tell her ok. She thinks she's really good."

James glanced at Helen as she left the room laughing in a way that he hadn't heard in years. He never read a story so fast in his life.

A half hour later, their daughters tucked in their beds, James made his way to their room where he hoped Helen had not fallen asleep.

She was not asleep. Instead, she was sitting up in bed reading the real Grimm's Fairy Tale book her father had read to her as a child.

James in a mad rush, started to undress.

"James you might as well leave your clothes on until you can tell me why you came back early from Beijing. I don't mind that you did, I'm just curious."

James stopped in the middle of pulling his pants down to stare blankly, with a twinge of horror at his wife's statement and her sudden curiosity.

"Things wrapped up quicker than we had initially planned. You would have loved it, there were so many boring, dreadful speeches I had to picture them all looking like you in order to stay awake and focused, but then I pictured you naked and all bets were off." Helen's sudden laughter made James accidently drop his pants on the floor.

"So did you leave early because you wanted to see the real Helen's naked body?"

"I would be lying if I said no, but the real reason was everyone basically wanted to go home. It was, as I said, very, very, very, boring. I would rather read all of the Holmes books I abhor than ever go to a conference again."

"Ah does the poor Sherlock Holmes need a kiss from his Irene?" Mention of his despised fictional character sent James back to the task of undressing as fast as humanly possible, checking his vitals, and crawling into bed with his laughing wife.

"Yes, yes I do." James grabbed the book from her lap and threw it across the room.

"What makes you think you are going to do anything but sleep in this bed tonight Doctor Watson?" Helen tried to stay angry with her husband for throwing her priceless book, but the look in her eyes made her more than willing to forgive him.

"Well Mrs. Watson, I was going to do this…" James kissed her, taking her breath away and any other manner of refusal of his advances.

James kissed down her neck; leaving little love bites on her shoulder.

Helen arched her back and twisted her hips into James's.

"Ah, I knew you missed me. I don't intend on sleeping, I have far too many other important things to do. Care to join me?"

James gave her room to take off her robe, raising his eyebrows when he saw she was wearing the most alluring white and light blue laced corset he had ever seen.

"Helen." James gaped at his wife, taking her in, not quite believing what he saw.

"Yes James?" Helen gave him a sexy grin, knowing full well how much he had loved it when she wore corsets for him in the beginning of their relationship.

James stared at his wife with heat, passion, and lust in his eyes.

"See anything you like James?"

"Oh yes, something indeed."

James hadn't seen Helen in a corset in almost fifty years. His only fleeting thought before he kissed his wife with a torrent of passion and ferocity that had her begging him in a matter of minutes, was if he could recall how to take the damn corset off without ruining it all together.

Helen opened her eyes and stifled her scream. Tears ran down her face as she chastised herself for reading that damn book. It was the same nightmare she had had for years. She detested the true story of Snow White. It gave her chills just thinking about the name. Helen would never read any version to her daughters, or even let them watch the cartoon.

Very few things actually petrified Helen Magnus Watson; the image of Snow White's step-mother dancing in heels until she died often times frightened her more than the thought of John Druitt.

She held James tighter to her as she cried at the thought of all she had lost in the last hundred and twenty five years.

"Helen darling what's the matter?" James stroked her back, up and down to sooth her shaking, terrified body.

"A nightmare is all James. I think it would be best if you hid that copy of fairy tales so I never have to see or have the twisted desire to read it again." He caught the inflection of utter terror and trepidation in her voice that told him she had more to tell.

"Ah, that's not all though is it? The dreaded story of SW has never scared you this much in the past. Tell me, it will make you feel better." He kissed the top her head, still trying to calm her down with his caring touch.

Helen's silent tears turned into weeping, with the occasional sniffle and hiccup. Her cries baffled James, for she had never had a reaction like this with her usual nightmares.

He held her tighter to him; relishing the fact he did not wear his chest plate.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright Helen."

"No it's not James. I know this will sound selfish, but it would be best if you would not leave, perhaps ever again."

"I don't understand Helen." His caring voice had already started to soothe her, but he knew she was still upset by the tensing he could feel as he held her.

"I'm afraid I scared most of the abnormals on this floor and the one above."

"Helen…" James lifted her chin so he could see her face. What he saw there was fear, heart-wrenching melancholy, and a determination to keep him guessing.

"Helen you need to tell me. I cannot help you if you cannot tell me what is bothering you." James logically whispered in her ear.

"When you are not here I'm afraid what nightmares I do have cause me to scream so loud almost the whole building can hear me. I wake up and you're not here and it makes the nightmares seem so real. I wake up with the thought you've died and it hurts so much James, more than anything you can possibly imagine."

"Ah but as you can see, I am not dead, or dying. I am very much alive, as we just surmised a couple of hours ago. What happens in these nightmares that cause you to think irrationally that I am not alive?"

Helen buried her face in his shoulder and started to violently cry once more.

He had a choice, let his wife cry and spend all night guessing what was so horrible about her nightmares, or he could be slightly cruel and force it out of her. The curious part of him wanted the second option, but the part that knew reason, logic, and love knew he should choose the first one.

James held her for an hour before her tears subsided.

"I never wanted to bring this to your attention because of the hurt it would cause, but as you said it is best if I do. When you are gone James I dream of Normandy and Korba torturing you. Nigel never comes and I sit screaming at you, nearly breaking my wrists in order to free myself so I can save you. I never reach you in time." Helen paused and he could see that there was more behind the fear and tears in her eyes.

"It's worse, though, when the dream changes and John is the one who kills you. He takes me and forces me to live with him for all the rest of my life in misery and torment. I don't want you to be forced to stay by my side like that, but I see no other option that will stop them from reoccurring"

"Oh Helen, you know if I could I would stay by your side for longer than eternity will allow. I hate leaving you."

"So you don't mind staying with me for a few years?" She sounded so uncertain; it nearly broke his heart that one day he may not be able to keep his promise.

"I don't mind at all. Come now Helen, you need to rest, I'm sure you've not gotten proper sleep since my absence. I'm here, for as long as time will allow."

James kissed her forehead and cheeks and was rewarded with a smile that lit up his heart. He swore as she fell asleep that he would make good on his promise of eternity.


	19. Chapter 19

**Torture=Heart Breaking Agony Wrapped up in a Horrifying Bed Time Story **

**A.N.: This story tells the reader (yours truly) two things, the real conversation John and James had in that bunker in Normandy and what happened to Ashley. Not really for the faint of heart. Though, I'm not really sure I'm any good at writing angst. I figure if it makes me sad, it will make most anyone sad. I have been proved wrong before, (many times). I am sorry, I was intoxicated on 99 green apples at the end of this, if it sounds out of character, it is because I was wasted. Sorry if it offends. But it is the truth. It amazes me that I don't need a beta and I can still spell correctly when I'm otherwise plastered. (Thank God for spell check.) lol. Ha ha ha ha ha ha **

_June 18__th__ Secret MI6 Bunker Paris 10 PM_

James had never before been so terrified in his life. John was wrong, he was afraid to die, especially by the hands of his very traitorous former best friend. He was not afraid of death per se, he was afraid of what it would do to Helen if he died and she had to spend eternity alone.

All the rage James had felt over the years towards John, Helen's anguish of learning what he was and what he had done, and the decades it took to heal her heart and stop her crying out at night because of a man who they didn't know anymore came out in waves as he was being tortured.

John knew exactly what buttons to push, turn, and spin, and just how much pain it caused James. It felt like a stroke, heart attack, and seizure all at once. If James had nothing to live for he would have wished for a quick death.

When they had found out of John's midnight endeavors in Whitechapel, James's ego had been deflated, yes, but James had loved Helen more than anyone, John, the Five, and his cases with Scotland Yard; therefore his ego and feelings of betrayal were nothing compared to the emotional and physical torment Helen suffered.

John would never know of the child she carried. James knew they had been together intimately for quite some time, so when Helen came to him in tears and the news she carried Jack the Ripper's child he held her shaken form until she succumbed to sleep completely exhausted.

She woke up hours later in James's arms in the worst pain she had ever felt. Her thighs felt sticky, warm, and wet. Tears blurred her vision and she felt tightness in her chest that felt worse than her heart breaking when she realized John was really Jack. Medically, she knew what had happened, but she wouldn't let herself believe it, couldn't let herself. This child was the only thing she had left of her John, the man, not the monster.

"James, please wake up." She reached up from the floor to nudge his ribs harshly probably leaving bruises in her wake.

James shot up from the couch and saw Helen on the floor. She must have fallen sometime during the night. He saw the blood and in a movement quicker than John or Tesla he picked her weeping pained body up and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary.

He grabbed the scissors and instantly started to cut her gown, undergarments, and corset. His hands were shaking and Helen's sobs made his blood boil with fury at what John had done to his lover, friend, and future wife.

James knew there was not much hope, and really there was no hope at all that the child had survived. An hour later a sleeping pale, tear streaked Helen covered with a blanket was a scene that finally broke James Watson's heart.

James left the infirmary and quickly banged his head on the concrete wall. He didn't care if he received a concussion; the pain in his chest had everything to do with John's betrayal and Helen's miscarriage and shattered heart. And for the first time since he was a boy, James wept.

James blinked away tears at the memory and held onto Helen even more. He really loved her red hair, though sometimes when he could look at without letting it be known he was leering, he found he missed her blond ringlets and long hair.

"James I know now is not the time, but I was wondering how John knew about you and I." Helen had been asleep, taking the first nap in what felt like weeks. Bombs could be heard in the distance, but they knew they were relatively safe.

"Helen John is insane, he sees what he wants." James didn't want to talk about this, not now. He just wanted to think and hold his wife as close to him as possible.

Helen turned over in their makeshift bed and, leaning on one arm glared at her husband. "That is not an answer James and I would appreciate the truth."

"As you wish my love, but it's no bed time story." James drawled dryly and in any other setting or conversation would have earned a rare smile from his often times too serious wife.

"James our lives the last five years haven't been even close to a bed time story. I'm pretty sure I can handle how John found out we were together." Helen had never been very adept at sarcasm, but that was neither here nor there.

"John surmised such from my anger when he brought you into our conversation. He told me he could tell from my passion radiating from my body that we were together. He had a play on words true, but he I am sure he could smell your perfume and see the glint of a ring on my dog tags that showed them more than if he would have just left my jacket on me."

"So let me guess, he surmised that we were married and completely went insane. He used his knowledge of your chest plate and used it against you. I'm so sorry James. I really never thought John would ever find out and I can never forgive myself for your pain just because he was jealous because you had me instead of him."

"You're forgetting I told him that you miscarried his child and in my rage told him how hurt you had been from him and the shock that made you lose the child in the first place. I know I shouldn't have said anything, but he honestly looked stunned and remorseful and made me think when you were concerned for him when he was shot. But when you screamed my name when Korba shut off the machine keeping me alive, I knew you would be forever mine and that you had gone to him with the concern of a doctor, not of an old lover."

"James I remember why I fell in love with you. You gave me life when John had taken it all away from me. I wished sometimes before we were finally together that I had fallen in love with you. It would have saved me so much heartbreak. I love you James, you should know that, more than I ever loved John. I know you will never betray me or hurt me."

James held her closer to him, and gave his wife a kiss with more passion than he had ever dared share with her. He loved this woman more than logic would allow reason. He would love her more than anything for the rest of his life.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N.: I'm actually getting good at these. To the sad news: My laptop is dying, dying a slow, drawn out painful death. My power cord is freaking touchy. I move one muscle it doesn't work. I am beyond livid, pissed and I haven't yet reached the weeping stage. I love my laptop more than I should love an inanimate object. So it may be a while between chapters. **

**The good news: I do love my school library, but it is sometimes hard to concentrate in a bright room filled with people. (The majority of the time I hate people). But I will suck up my anxiety issues and type up wonderful stories for yours truly. **

**I write best in a dark room, exhausted and needing to accomplish something I can actually control. Here's to writing in a dark room, missing the lines and not being able to read what I wrote in the morning. That and it'll take longer because I can type much faster than I can write. If I try to write fast or eloquently enough so I can decipher what I read I receive the worst carpal tunnel imaginable. Ah the price one must pay to write stories that demand to be written or else they drive me insane, and that's not good, for anyone. **

**I do apologize, but my dearest laptop is almost five years old. We've had many great times together. **

**I shall miss it more than Helen misses John's sane mind. And if some miracle happens I shall name it James Watson and love it like he deserved to be loved. **

**Seeing is Believing Something more than you Invisibly wanted to know**

_Summer 1920 James Watson's dining room _

It was not often that Nigel Griffin came to the Sanctuary. He found he could not suffer through Helen's angry to very sad, depressing mood swings and James always with her following her around like a very obvious shadow, doting on her and giving her whatever she wanted or needed, sometimes by force when she refused.

To say the least he would rather go rob banks than watch the tension between his two dearest friends. Calling it entertainment wasn't far from the truth, but after ten years of this he had a hard time stopping himself from literally banging their superfluous intelligent minds together just so they would do something about the attraction they kept ignoring.

Nigel had been invited to dinner to discuss their newest abnormals and to see what he had been up to in the last six months.

The first thing he noticed was that the tension was gone. Helen actually smiled and looked happier and healthier than she had in years. She no longer looked pale and the tear streaks he often noticed had vanished.

James sat next to her like he always did, but Nigel could swear that he sat closer than he usually did.

Nigel raised his eyebrow and knew something had drastically changed; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Dinner lasted an hour without incident or any untoward behavior from either James or Helen. Nigel followed them into the parlor and took note of their closeness and how James's hand had snuck around Helen's waist. He thought they must have drugged the food. Helen would be pitching a fit or slapping Nikola if he ever tried to do such a thing, but when James touched her she didn't even flinch.

Nigel rubbed his temples and felt a headache coming on. They were driving him crazier than usual and that said something.

"Nigel dear boy are you feeling well?" James asked as he sipped his brandy. Helen had instantly sat on the divan next to James, sitting closer than what propriety allowed as she drank her preferred tea.

"I have a bit of a headache. Would you mind if I called it a night?"

"Oh that's no good, I'll get you something for your head and you'll be staying here tonight Nigel, no use going home alone this late at night if you don't feel well." Helen sat down her tea and went to the bookcase, grabbing a random book and pulling out some pills.

"Here you go Nigel these should help." Nigel smiled at her and took them with a gulp of his watered down tonic and gin.

"Thank you, I'll go to the guest room on the second floor if that's alright. No need to show me, I know where it is." Nigel drank the rest of his tonic and gin and nodded his head to his friends.

He made his way quickly to his normal room and began to undress. He figured he'd give them a half hour before they let down their guard and figured he had gone to bed.

He paced his room and when the grandfather clock rang 12:30 he very carefully left his room and tiptoes silently towards the parlor.

Helen had cuddled up close to James and had her head on his chest. She looked so relaxed, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

James's hand tenderly grabbed her breast and she arched her back in response.

Helen turned around and gave James a hungry, passionate kiss that made Nigel blush.

"James, Nigel suspects something is awry. We should continue this in our bedroom so if he is here he won't be traumatized and probably blushing profusely."

Helen ran her hands over his chest, the booming of James's laugh almost scared Nigel into visibility.

"I may as well ravish you on the divan Helen, for you are far from quiet, especially when it is the upmost importance that we be so."

Helen hit him playfully on his chest and gave him another kiss.

"If you wouldn't drive me so wild with desire, I wouldn't be so vocal."

Helen straddled James and started grinding her hips into his. A very startling moan escaped James's mouth and Nigel almost ran from the room until he heard James's next comment.

"Screaming at the top of your lungs every time you come my dear is very far from vocal. Ask any of your abnormals or servants."

"If you wouldn't make me come nearly five times a night, I wouldn't be screaming or writhing at your every touch. You make my skin feel like it's on fire, it's hard not be very, very vocal."

James's very agile hand ran up her dress and had her squirming and moaning in a matter of seconds.

"James, please stop, we can't do this here."

James quickened his pace making Helen bite her lip and then kiss James harder than necessary.

"Perhaps if you do my dear Nigel will go away and you can be as vocal as you like. You know he probably won't hear you on the second floor, no one will for we sent everyone away so Nigel wouldn't scare the maid again."

Helen's pants and moans made Nigel wish he was far, far away. He shouldn't have come downstairs at all, or stayed as long. Common sense had escaped him and now came back full force.

Nigel ran as fast as he could to his room, not quite missing the muffled scream coming from the parlor. He barely escaped to the stairs before he hear her 'Oh James, more!.'

Nigel stared at the ceiling all night, knowing his two friends had found a peace that he never thought they would find. He was happy for them; he really was; though he would never be staying over ever again.

**A.N: I know this was a bit weird, but seeing is believing after all. And I'm sure most of the time Nigel was too shocked to even move, until you know, Helen was close to that dreaded scream. I hope it was enjoyable and in character. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Anger's Troubled Fear of Running Away **

_Winter 1948 Helen's main laboratory 7:56 PM _

"I don't want to bloody hear it James! Leave me alone!" Helen walked briskly from her lab, angrier, fatigued and more restless than James had seen her in years.

She had been on edge for days since Nikola arrived to build the EM shield. She had already placed a hundred or so bullets in the Serbian genius, but that did not quite quell her frustration every time he made a pass at her or touched her in any way.

She needed a proper outlet to take her anger out, and James seemed like the most viable target. They had been arguing for hours. Nothing James had said could stop the fury firing in his wife's eyes.

"Helen you are the most stubborn woman I've ever known. You need to stop this; you need to rest just for a few hours. Please darling listen to me."

"No, you do not own me James Watson, you are my husband yes, but I am not a piece of property you can tell what to do and were to go. It's not 1889 anymore James. I have my own mind and you will not change it."

James caught her arm and spun her around, her back hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"Let me go or I swear I will not be your wife anymore."

He held onto Helen with a grip that would probably leave bruises, but he had to make her stop. The tears in her eyes told him more than her anger ever could. She was tired of playing a game she couldn't win.

"Helen killing Nikola will not make things better. Do you wish John to come take you away in the middle of the night? I, for one do not want that to happen. I know Nikola makes you angry, but cutting off his head will not make him go away." Helen struggled against his grip, but he knew she would never hurt him. She was not angry with him.

"Oh yes it will, James let me go." Her control was failing and the frustrated tears fell onto the concrete.

"No, not until you can promise me you won't kill him until after the EM shield is in place. He may drive you mad, but he's here for a reason. I need you to let go of whatever is truly wrong, because I know deep down you are not angry he is here, not really. Something else is bothering you. Tell me Helen, do not make me guess."

"I don't have to tell you anything. As soon as you let me go I'm packing my bags and going far away from you and this place. There is nothing you can do to stop me James." She spate bitterly into his face. She was fuming and so very, very angry.

"I believe you just did my love. Tell me what has happened to make you want to run far away from me and all we've built."

"No. Let me go James or the next bullet will be for you." She tried to reach the gun that was in her lab coat, but James's vice grip on her only got tighter.

"Empty threats are not going to make me let you go. TELL ME NOW!" James had never been angry enough with her to raise his voice, but her odd behavior had caused him to say to hell with propriety and manners.

Helen would have slapped him across the face minutes ago, but James was a strong man, and his grip was leaving welts on her arms.

"Go to hell James. I hate you for making me stay." Just like that Helen's anger dissipated and she began to cry. She placed her head on James's shoulder and wept.

"No you don't hate me. You hate John. It's okay to say that you're scared Helen. You don't have to be strong all the time."

"Why can't he just die James? I don't want to live in fear all my life. What if the EM shield fails and he takes me away from you?" James let go of her and held her tightly in his arms. Her body shook uncontrollably and he feared she may start having convulsions.

"Shhh Helen it will all be alright." He back into the other side of the wall and sunk down with his wife in his arms. He gently rocked her until she fell asleep.

James may have been strong, but there were limits to his strength. He had no idea how he was going to get up without waking Helen.

Soft laughter reached James's ears and he sighed.

"How long have you been there Nikola?"

"Long enough to see that our dear Helen is quite an unstable wreck. It's obvious she needs rest and you need help up. I'll take her to your chambers and then I'll get back to work on the shield, no use sleeping if Helen's fear could come steal her away any second." Nikola gently picked Helen up and sped lightning fast to their bedroom.

James very carefully got up and sauntered to their bedroom, all the while trying to understand if Helen really wanted to leave him.

He crawled in bed and held her close to him, falling into a fitful sleep.

"James, wake up please." Helen nudged him in the arm.

"Helen are you…"

"I'm fine James, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I'm just scared, always scared and I don't want to lose you."

Helen kissed him before he could say anything. Any thoughts of more conversation escaped James's mind as she straddled him and started to move her hips. He noticed that the welts on her arms had already started to fade. He felt horrible for hurting her. James knew he would spend years trying to undo the hurt he had caused.

His attentions were brought back to Helen stripping away her lab coat, showing him that she had a tank top and shorts on that left little to his imagination.

James smiled. He found it quite funny and uncharacteristic of Helen to use sex as an apology, but he figured his wife needed to let go somehow. Now if only he could find some way for her to let go of her mind numbing fear of John Druitt….


	22. Chapter 22

**Dreadful and Dreaded Sequels Read in Serbian**

**A.N.: Yes, I have skipped ahead, again. Helen and James now have twin boys who were born in 2004. They are now four. Their names are Gavin and Dmitri. This is just a funny piece of their life that I thought was humorous enough to write down and funny enough for people to enjoy and have a good laugh. So enjoy. Hopefully you'll get a laugh out of this, send me a message if you do. I also have more to be typed up, and it will be in the next day, as well as I will finish my Helen/Nikola story. A Neurotic Note story always needs to be finished and you will get your wish fulfilled soon, within in the next 48 hours. **

**As always yours, Adria. **

_Helen's office 2008 9:18PM_

Helen had decided she hated paperwork. The massive headache/hangover she had been suffering through all day did not help matters. The final straw had been Kate's report about the Steno and the fact Kate had failed to use spell check once again. It made her want to rip her hair out, out of more than simple frustration.

James had stayed clear of his wife and made sure the reports from Will, Declan, Big Guy, and Henry were readable and had every single word spelled correctly. He knew how picky she was, especially after a night of what Henry called 'Hardcore' drinking. He had obviously missed Miss Freelander.

He watched his wife in her office with his secret security camera he had installed when he had found her unconscious a week ago. She had received the most extensive lecture he had ever given her. Days later he realized she was hiding something from him; and he'd yet to figure out what it was.

James sauntered to office after checking if Dmitri and Gavin were still tucked in their beds. Satisfied they wouldn't be up at all during the night, he made his way to Helen's office with her favorite tea and a book.

"Helen darling it's getting late, why don't you call it a night?" James came up behind her and began massaging her shoulders.

Helen let out a moan. James always knew what to do to make her feel better.

"I bring gifts." He sat her tea down and a finely wrapped hardback book.

"James…" James silenced her with a kiss that left her breathless.

"Open it Helen." She shot him a raised eyebrow and began to carefully unwrap her book/gift.

'Dracula: The Sequel.' Helen smiled as she stood up and gave her husband a proper kiss.

"Thank you James. Nikola may have despised Bram, but he was a good man."

"Ah, my dear that he was. Nikola was merely jealous Dracula died at the end. If he were to read this, he'd be much happier. I'm going to call it a night my love. Please, please don't fall asleep on your desk. If you feel the need to sleep, please do so on your couch." Helen glared at her chastising husband and shook her head because really she had no room for argument.

"If you insist love…Are the boys down for the night?" Helen stifled a yawn, grabbed her book and tea and moved to the couch.

"Good night James. I'll be in later after I finish reading. Don't bother leaving any clothes on." Helen winked James, leaning forward to give him another kiss that promised more to come and re-arranged the pillows and began to read.

The first ten pages made her face palm. The next fifty made her cry so much she couldn't really see the pages. The remaining pages made her so angry that by the end she had devised a plan for her deserved revenge.

Helen snapped shut her book and tossed it in the fire. This would be going under James's worst gifts ever given to her.

She took her time going to their bedroom, all the while smiling wickedly. Helen had unlocked the video tapes Henry had turned into CD's.

Evidently waiting up five hours for his wife had been too much for a hundred and sixty two year old man. She wouldn't say he looked cute-more child-ish than cute. Helen may have been willing to reward her husband, but after reading that horrendously written book and knowing he had read it caused what logic and reason she had to fly out the proverbial stained glass window.

She grabbed his wrists and tied them to the bedpost. She did the same thing with his legs. She turned on the CD on the highest setting and left him to his soon to be misery.

James woke up with a strangled scream when he realized his nightmare was real.

Attached to the CD player was a note that read: 'Did you think it was hilarious that Jonathan Harker became an alcoholic, Seward became just as crazy as his patients, and that Mina Harker would willingly have a child with Dracula? Or did it simply not cross your mind throughout reading that I am Mina, John was Jonathan, my father was Van Helsing, Nikola was Quincy and Nigel was Arthur? The fact I as Mina really loved Nikola/Dracula and had his child and you became crazy, is absurd. Why you thought I would enjoy this book, I really don't know James. But I tell you this, the next time I see Dacre Stoker I may shoot him in both hands or cut them off so he'll never type again. As for you, I think twelve Sherlock Holmes stories should make you think twice before giving me another book that is wrong on so many levels I've stopped counting. I hope you have learned your lesson darling. I'll be playin gin the pool with the boys. I expect the grandest apology you've even given at ten tonight-again don't bother with clothes. William or Alice will come get you when Nikola is finished reading to you. (I'll show you how much I love Seward and not Dracula…ick!)

'Wow Helen gets wordy when she's angry, best to turn on my selecetive hearing for twelve or so hours.'

It took ten hours and those were almost as torturous as what Korba and John had doen to him. He planned on keeping Helen on the edge of release all night. He hoped, if nothing else, that he could push her into the pool without getting wet.

He heard shuffling feet and knew he was about to be let go.

"So Doctor Watson how's you enjoy Tesla reading Holmes? Did it have the desired effect she was going for?" James could hear the smirk behind William's words, and it did not please him, at all.

"Please tell me my dearest wife told you to say that William, I may be tempted to fire you." Will actually had the nerve to not look scared.

"Yes she did; and she also said you are forbidden from firing me or anyone else that makes fun of her little bit of revenge."

"Little bit of revenge, indeed! Where pray tell is my darling Helen? Has she retired for the evening?"

"Ohm, yes she's already put the boys to bed and said her offer still stands." James sat up on the couch and rubbed his aching wrists.

"Oh I bet it does. Thank you William; oh and would you be so kind as to place the sound barrier up on our room, you know how loud…"

Will raised his hands up in defeat, fearing what James's words would be if he didn't stop him from uttering them. "Yes, yes we all know. And yes, I'll get right on that. Have a fun night Doctor Watson." Will basically ran from the room in order to get ahead of the noise that was sure to come from the second floor.

"Oh I plan on it, fun indeed. Good night William." He said to a disappearing Will.

James grabbed the handcuffs and smiled just as wickedly as his wife did ten hours ago.

He opened their bedroom door, saw his wife wearing the most alluring lingerie of red and black and all his previous ideas flew out of his mind when she smiled at him and gave him a come hither look with a pair of red and black handcuffs dangling on her fingertips.

'To hell with not giving her release, I want to hear her scream. She can beg for it later." That was the last coherent thought before he took his wife to the edge of glory and back a dozen times. She atoned for her revenge one painstakingly long orgasm after another.

James had never been so happy to hear Sherlock Holmes-even if Nikola had read it all in Serbian.


	23. Chapter 23

**Out of the Blue and Into a Dream of Real Love **

**A.N.: This is my spin on Out of the Blue. It is rated mature, so if you don't like that sort of thing, the end is not for you. But if you do, enjoy reading…**

_March 25__th__ Helen's house 8 PM _

Helen wanted nothing more than to paint and sleep. She didn't even miss John. She desired something out of reach.

She looked out her window at the house across from hers. The young couple had moved out when their baby was born, a boy they named Griffin.

A police detective had moved into their house a month ago. There was something about the man that made her heart skip a beat and nerves catch on fire. He had a beard and his accent…anything he said made her go weak at the knees; and she had only met him once.

It took all her remaining willpower to not jump him when she looked across the street at her charmingly attractive neighbor. She knew he wasn't married. She knew she wouldn't be if she had a choice.

Lately her justifications to the contrary to not maul him amorously the next time he called on her were dwindling by the minute and every second she continuously stared at him.

She held absolutely no feelings for John anymore. He had destroyed her heart too many times to count. She had kicked him out after last miscarriage and he had wanted to try again. He had not realized how depressed and unstable his wife was.

The night he left she had taken too much Lorazepam and prayed for a death that had never come.

Now that she thought about it, she took the Lorazepam in her hand and tossed it around in her hand, contemplating whether or not to take it. Her heart still ached, and she was so, so alone. There was twelve left in the bottle. She looked out at James and opened the bottle; the last thing she comprehended was complete peaceful, terrifying silence.

She had no idea how long she was asleep, she was simply angry she was still alive. In her mind she heard footsteps, then pain, pain that was worse than any she had felt before.

She lashed out at the invisible force, opening her eyes to see James's concerned face hovering above her.

Helen could barely decipher what he was saying, something about how he had picked the lock when he had heard no loud music for a good hour.

He knew something was wrong, no one stayed isolated for a month without being deeply disturbed or in turmoil. James grabbed his med kit, knowing he'd be safer than otherwise. The pain she had felt had been the adrenaline he shot into her arm, jolting her awake, keeping her from what she desperately wanted.

She felt him carry her to her bed and could feel his presence in her room. Helen started to drift away, peace wrapping around her body instead of fear.

James would have none of her sleeping or passing out. He quickly gave her another shot of adrenaline, knowing how much it pained her the first time by her silent scream.

Helen did scream, effectively breaking his heart as she shot up and instantly started to cry. She had wanted to die, but now after not for the second time she knew exactly what she wanted in return.

James held her while sobs wracked her fragile body, making her feel safer than John ever had or could.

It took a good two hours for her to calm down enough to really look at him clearly.

"I'm so sorry…Mr.…"

"Ah memory loss…I am Doctor James Watson, but I work as a Private Investigator now. I am so ecstatically happy that I got to you in time." He gently pressed gently circles into her back in order to make her less tense.

"I'm Helen Druitt, though I don't want to be anymore. I don't know how to properly thank you James." She hugged him tightly, tears escaping her eyes and falling into the curve between his neck and shoulder.

"Ah there is no need. You are safe now Helen. I am, though, stealing the rest of your Lorazepam so this won't happen again. You are far too beautiful too die so young."

James kissed her cheek, his beard a familiar and new sensation as he brushed her skin with his kiss.

"Not so young James, but thank you all the same." James loosened her grip on him, still holding her close so he could see if she was truly alright.

James gently laid her down, slowly so he wouldn't startle her and grabbed the nearest blanket.

"I'll wait downstairs. You can sleep now without wrecking your health. Would you like tea and biscuits when you wake up?"

Helen nodded her head drowsily and in a flash fell into a dreamless numb sleep.

She woke up hours later with a pounding headache, a dizziness that made the room spin, and felt generally sick to her stomach.

Helen tried to sit up but quickly laid her head back down and closed her eyes, remembering everything that happened with a clarity she hadn't had in months. Unfortunately the hammering and spinning did not stop.

Crawling to her closet and down the stairs did not seem like a reasonable option. Tears fell silently, entwining themselves with the burning knot in her throat.

"James!" The end of his name got buried in her tears.

She closed her eyes once more and wished for a quick death that she knew would not come.

Helen vaguely heard footsteps but the drugs fought off the remaining adrenaline and she knew of nothing else but the sound of violin music and the smell of cherry pipe tobacco, somehow the smell of cherries and scratching music felt familiar and peaceful.

She found in her dreams that she wanted to hold James to her forever. And somewhere buried deep in her subconscious she laid in a blue claustrophobic pool of water and knew instantly that she had belonged heart and soul to this man for almost a hundred years.

Helen opened her eyes and sighed contently. She looked around and knew she was lying on her couch downstairs.

James saw her stir and gently placed his hands on her arms to still any movement she may make that would cause her to feel worse.

"Helen you need to drink and eat something. You've been out for a day, can you stay awake long enough to do so?"

She reached and ran her fingers through his beard and brushed her fingers against his lips.

"Oh James how I've missed you."

James moved away, enough so her hand dropped, causing her to frown.

"Helen I don't understand, I've been by your side for almost two days, there has been nothing to miss my dear."

Helen started to cry, her vision of James lessening as her tears blurred her vision to the point of blindness.

James pulled her up enough so he could sit on the couch with her. "Shhh my darling, I've here there's no need to cry anymore."

James wiped away her tears and kissed both her cheeks.

"How is it then that I feel I've known you for years James? Nothing seems real except you." She whispered in his ear, her voice cracking as more tears threatened to fall.

"I feel the same Helen, ever since I laid eyes on you. Somehow I know that I've known you for decades. I have memories of us having children and the happiness that we feel when we are together. I know that you are a workaholic and the only thing that makes you stop working is random intervals of very hot toe-curling sexual encounters with me in a place called the Sanctuary."

Helen wanted to believe him, and a part of her really did; but she had no proof, other than her memories that felt like hazy dreams running through her mind.

"It's a nice fantasy James. I've only had miscarriages. I may paint but I don't do it to the point of being a workaholic. And just so you know, I am very quiet."

Helen ran her fingers through his hair, sudden desire pooling in her stomach, making her head to spin in a manner that didn't make her sick, but made her want to hold him as close to her body as possible.

James moved her onto his lap, her legs straddling his hips. "Ah perhaps we can fix that last part and the first as well."

Helen grinded her hips into his, trying to show him how much she wanted to have him, no matter if the windows were wide open for any onlooker to see.

"I'd like to see you try."

James took her comment and quickly kissed her with a passion she had never felt with John or any other man. The kiss went on and on, James demanding access to her mouth with a fervor that made her body tingle in anticipation of what the rest of his body could do to her.

He broke the kiss and gently ran his fingers down her arms to stop her sudden shaking.

"Challenge accepted, but you have to get your strength back before I exhaust you to the point of sweet delirious sleep."

Helen moaned against his ear, making his decision harder than necessary.

"Mmmm I don't like the sound of that, but I understand. Can I at least have another kiss from the man that I love?"

"You may my dear." James leaned over and placed his lips on hers. Meaning for it to be a gentler kiss, James moved slowly away until Helen caught her fingers in his hair and crashed her lips onto his in a hungry starved kiss.

It took minutes of no oxygen for James to finally release himself from her vice grip and start to kiss down her neck.

"You really should rest, drink, and eat you know." James stated passively, now nibbling on her ear; earning him moans and quick pants from Helen.

"I should, reason and logic dictate that I do. And yet there seems to be a gentleman who is quite taken away with trying to take advantage of me. Not that I don't want this man…"

"Oh what I'd do to your body…ravish, taste, make you beg and scream my name just by my touch."

Helen squirmed as his hand grazed her breast. She grinded her hips into his once more, demanding more contact and pleasure.

"James I need you more than food or water, please James."

James ran his hands all over her body, eventually finding the button to her pants.

She let out a cry of surprise when his fingers began to stroke her wet folds and began to rub against her clit. She rode his hand with abandon, the feeling of his hand against her center driving her mad with lust. Helen found herself coming too fast, but she neither cared nor bothered to muffle her scream as she came harder than she'd ever come in her life.

James held her as she came down from her euphoric high, her body trembling against him as it continued to spasm out of control.

He kissed her after her breathing slowed and whispered in her ear, "Oh yes Helen. Shall we go upstairs?"

Helen bit his neck as a retort to his suggestion. "I don't care as long as you're touching me."

Another scream could be heard, but it was cut short by loud music and laughter.

Helen had never been as happy in her life as she lay in James's strong, surprisingly cuddly arms. She knew if John came through the door she'd shoot him and not feel guilty at all. The only thing she knew was real was the man lying next to her, holding her close.

She thought back to how it had been with John, remembering that it had always been rough and over too quickly. James had been gentle and amorously and automatically knew were to touch her to get the best, loudest response.

She had never felt so much pleasure in her life. With his mouth, fingers and every other part of his body, he kept her in a constant state of mind blowing orgasms. She never wanted to fall asleep again.

Helen woke up in a tank of what she knew was blue water. For a moment she thought she was drowning.

She shot up and smiled, instantly calming down when she saw James in the tank next to her.

James laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Who would have known that a couple shots of adrenaline and twelve orgasms over the course of a night would be what would wake you my dear. I do say you've never been as vocal, perhaps we can try to match such pleasure now that we're in the real world."

Helen blushed and quickly got out of the tank.

She moved towards her husband and whispered in his ear, "When I'm less soaking wet we can reenact our little reality."

"Oh Helen I all of a sudden have the need to ravish my very wet and desirable wife. Alice and Henry can watch the boys. I have plans that will lead us to be unable to walk for days."

The people in the room that had been watching their display of inappropriate conversation and actions cleared faster than Helen could jump her also wet husband. Henry even remembered to shut off the cameras. No one wanted that type of show—again.

Six weeks later Helen left her lab computer on with the results of a scan she had randomly done on herself when she suddenly had a case of very familiar sickness.

James had never kissed her so soundly in her life as he picked her up and sat her on an empty space on her desk.

The screen said: 'We have a present from out of the blue. Would you like an Alia Helen Renay Watson or a Daniel Jack Gregory Watson?'

James's response was quick. "I've always liked Alia in Dune and Daniel in Stargate."

"So you approve?" Helen asked wearily. They hadn't spoken of having more children since the twins. She knew it was possible when they had used no protection after they were jolted back to reality.

James knelt down and kissed her abdomen and stomach. His affection was more than her emotions could handle, his head all of a sudden getting wet with her tears.

"I do more than approve. I love you Helen and I love this baby no matter it wasn't planned. I'd have dozens of children with you if it was possible. I love you, never doubt that. I just hope this one isn't delivered by Tesla, one was enough."

Helen's sudden manic laughter could be heard throughout the infirmary.

"I know James; I promise you'll have this one all to yourself." She kissed him and knew nothing else but his body against hers for hours.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Unnecessary Roughness of being Patient**

_August 23__rd__ 2011, James Watson's office 5 PM _

The English Patient was James Watson's favorite book. When it had first come out he had actually gone to the movies ten times with and without Helen. He loved the idea of Katherine and the English patient, all the passion, intrigue, and tragedy.

He had placed his favorite line on his wall in a frame from the book a week ago: 'Half my days I cannot bear not to touch you. The rest of the time I feel it doesn't matter if I ever see you again. It isn't the morality; it is how much you can bear.'

Helen had asked if James had been tossing around the idea of having an affair when she had finally caught him staring at it.

He very patiently and calmly explained to her that the quote was how he felt when she was with John and afterwards before they were together.

She nodded her head, ineffectively hiding her tears. It took him hours to simply figure out that she was simply euphorically happy that he wasn't having or thinking about having an affair.

He found himself an hour later pounding into his wife as she moaned and panted beneath him. She had initiated their encounter and demanded he take her on his desk to prove to him how much he still wanted her. He had never dared take her as hard before and found himself feeling both remorseful and extremely turned on by her behavior.

Helen left bruises on his and neck, making him realize how hard she could hit and how well she could play a fictional character. He would have to wear long sleeves and high collars for a few weeks, at least.

Will and Henry had snickered as they strolled past Helen and James as they made their way to their bedroom two hours later.

As James thought about what had happened in the last five hours he smiled, waiting for Helen to be finished with her bath.

She strolled out of the bathroom, her hair still dry and in a loose ponytail with her body wrapped in a towel. She usually hated taking baths, but whenever she was pregnant it relaxed her almost more than James's touch.

"Helen come to bed. You look positively exhausted my dear." Helen glared at her husband, tossing away the towel and crawling into bed.

"If you hadn't persuaded me to have hot toe-curling sex on your desk, I wouldn't be so exhausted. Now the question is: would you care for another go?"

James wanted to tell her that he wasn't at fault for their excursion, but found he had no words to say as she subtly and nonchalantly moved her hands in between his legs.

Deep down Helen knew James loved it when she dominated him and let loose. She let her hair down as she rode him slowly, but with a purpose, bringing herself over twice before she was finally worn out enough to sleep soundly beside him.

James listened to his wife's uneven heavy breathing and kissed the now damp curls on her head. He thanked God she had been his for almost a century.

He was eternally grateful though John was crazy enough; an EM shield protected them from him flying a plane into the Sanctuary and killing them both.

True, he had become more possessive of Helen since she had gotten pregnant again, this time with a girl they had agreed to name Alia Helen Renay Watson.

He had never felt her kick before tonight. He forgot all about the English Patient except to have the thought of reading the best parts to Alia.


	25. Chapter 25

**A Cure for a Frozen Heart **

_September 18__th__ 2011 Helen and James's bedroom 8 PM _

Helen did not enjoy being pregnant. At least this time she was only carrying one. But damn, was this girl feisty! There was no morning sickness, just incredibly painful heartburn and an exhaustion that caused James to always hover over her in the most lovingly annoying ways possible. She had been demoted to paperwork and intercontinental Skype calls.

It had surprised her and James when Henry and Alice had announced they were expecting their first child a month earlier than Helen.

Helen's immortality had really started getting on her nerves, more than usual now that she was going to be a mother again and a grandmother. Honestly immortality and the extra hormones had started to mess with her mind and emotions in the worst way possible.

All she really wanted was to be left alone. Her anxiety about everything was forced away but always tried to force its way back to the surface. She had tried to self medicate with distraction and James, but had resorted to Adavan and when that didn't work Zanax.

She honestly thought it would help, but like James always did, he figured it out. She had been pretending to sleep, when he had gently shaken her shoulder. Instantly she knew she would be receiving a lecture.

"Helen the secret is out. I'm not angry; I just want to take care of you." James slid further into bed, lying next to her, holding her so close she could hardly breathe.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "I love you James." She sniffled as she tried to loosen his grip on her waist.

"I know Helen, I love you to, and I will, for all eternity." Helen slid her fingers through his hair again, realizing James would never say something like that, and knowing he would never shave his head.

She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt like they were glued shut.

"John! What, how?" Helen did her best to squirm away from him, but he must have drugged her with something stronger than her anti-anxiety pills.

"Why and when…I'm sure you'll want to know all of this, but you see there was this glitch and poof here I arrived in your room. The exact room you share with my best friend. Ah and I see you even carrying his child. I heard about Gregory and Gwen from James as were being tortured by Adam's henchmen. What a sad, sad story. Oh I do believe he even mentioned the ones who didn't get the chance to live. I believe one of them was mine. Shall I take you and raise this child the way we could have with the one you lost?"

Helen stopped struggling against him, silent tears of fear running down her cheeks and onto her pillow. She tried to still her body from shaking with trepidation and anger at what he had done and could do to her, but found she didn't have a choice.

"John you are still a madman. I no longer love you. I haven't since I realized you were Jack the Ripper. I loved you for ten years John, but I've loved James for almost a century. There is no way you could ever win back my heart. I am positive by now Henry has the shield back up, if you teleport you will die; and don't think I'll cry over your death. I've done enough crying over you John Druitt."

John kissed her cheek, roughly taking a stolen kiss. "What if I were to take James's precious wife with me? What would happen to you mmmm? Do you dare allow me to take you and your child's life, or do you allow me to take care of you?"

"You couldn't take care of me or a child, even if you tried. I would rather die than have you take me against my will." She spat bitterly, her words filled to the brim with scorn.

"Pick your poison carefully Helen. James has not guess what ails you, I suppose form old age; but I my dear, know just the thing…Something that was procured from long ago in a dreamless night such as this."

She knew exactly what he meant. Fear made her close her eyes and wish that this nightmare would end.

"What? John no!" Just like the night eighty years ago, she lay frozen, unable to move an inch or to her drawer where her gun lay.

"Yes Helen your blood is the cure. I give it to you now out of love."

"You haven't felt love in over a century John. Don't start lying to yourself now."

"Your love has kept me sane, little bits of reprieve throughout the years when we have run into each other or when you demand me use my gift for you. I still love you enough to help you."

"I don't want your help. I want James. You brought him to me once, do it again." Helen demanded, her fear now turning into an anger she could properly use against him.

"As the lady wishes." John stuck the needle in her arm and pressed down. An instant later he disappeared out of her room and out of her memory.

Hours later, more than tired and her memories fuzzy, she lay next to James and ran her fingers through his thick black hair and smiled.

She felt better than she had in weeks, though a proper reason evaded her mind as she cuddled close to her husband, knowing she was safe in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hall Encounters and the True Cause of Sleepless Screaming Matches **

_Random Sanctuary Hall 2 AM December 30__th__ 2011 _

Alice loved her parents she really did, but they had gotten on her last nerve. Their fights had increasingly escalated to screaming matches that had left no one in the Sanctuary with any sleep. She couldn't even blame her one month old son Christopher for keeping her and Henry up at night. He was an angel compared to her parents.

One would think that they would have common sense not to argue and yell at each other when they were both doctors and her mother was due to give birth to her sister any day now. The only person who could make her father angry was her mother and they had both proven that her mother's hormones and her father's temper could keep everyone up for a whole month. No one was happy, and probably wouldn't be until her mother finally gave birth.

Alice had been trying to calm her son down when she heard her mother yelling at her father about being restless. They came into her view just as her mother screamed, holding her stomach in an agony Alice knew all too well.

Alice knew her father would need help so Alice quickly walked fast to her and Henry's room and laid Christopher down in his crib, calling Henry over their walkies so he could watch over their son.

She ran to the infirmary were she found her father trying to get her mother into a hospital gown. Her mother was crying and trying to fight off her father.

"James for the love of…God…stop coddling me. I've done this three times before… just give me a damn epidural." She screamed again as her water broke.

She barely had time to lean on the bed before her father grabbed her and gently tried to lay her down. Her mother fought him tooth and nail. Her mother looked angrier with her father than she had in years.

"Helen I need to get you on the bed so I can see where you are at. If you desire to have our daughter standing up, please do keep resisting me." She reached out to slap him, but her hand was quickly caught by his own.

"I never want…you…to touch…me…ever…again." She finally succumbed to his attempt at placing her on the infirmary bed.

"I do believe I've heard this before, and somehow I don't believe you." Her father quickly rid her mother of her pants and her shirt, awkwardly helping her into a blue gown.

"Oh I mean it…this time." Her mother bit her lip as another contraction tore at her body. "James I'm too old for this. I know…I've said it before…ow…but it's never…ahh!...hurt this bloody much!"

Her father checked her mother out while Alice prepared the infirmary for her new sister's arrival.

"Helen there's no time for an epidural." Her mother banged her head against her pillow and screamed in frustration and pain.

"Oh bloody hell!" Her mother's breathing quickened as she tried her best to work through the contractions that had began to run closer together.

"Helen you need to push." She started cursing in all the languages she knew, albeit between breaths and trying to do as she was told.

"I hate…you…James Watson!" Her mother stopped pushing, holding in her breath. She let out a strangled scream as she gripped the bed sheets.

"I know you do now, but give it twenty minutes or less and I bet you'll change your opinion." Helen's grip on the bed only got tighter as she continually refused to listen to her husband.

"Helen you need to push, I'll not tell you again, stop bloody resisting." If she could have slapped him she would have; but instead decided to actually take his advice.

"Oooh I never want to….do this again. Please promise me…no more." She pleaded as she threw her head back into her pillow, again trying to ignore the excruciating pain running through her body.

"You said once you wanted seven children. Don't tell me you've changed your mind."

She glared at him with a look that would make any other man stop smiling. "I lied."

Alice knew her father had not been joking when he said her mother wanted seven children.

Alice tried to stay busy, occupying herself pacing, knowing her father would ask for help if he really needed it. She should have rightfully gone to bed, but she knew Henry could handle Christopher for a few hours. Plus she really wanted to see her sister.

"Push Helen, just a couple more times and then we'll talk again about having more." Her mother did as she was told and five minutes later her sister was born.

Alice wrote down the important information that her father would not concern himself with: Alia Helen Renay Watson: born 2:30 December 30th 2011. She figured he could write down the weight and length.

Alice left her parents with her sister, knowing she had done all she could to help. She went to bed, cuddling close with her husband. She was infinity happy the fighting between her parents would end.

At least until her next sibling came around.


End file.
